Relatos (Faramir - Eowyn)
by Compa Rosetta
Summary: Algunos relatos aleatorios de Faramir y Eowyn, van desde sus años de infancia hasta la Cuarta Edad, cuando vivieron en Ithilien. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.
1. Casas de Curación

Antes de empezar

Nota I: Hace poco leí, por n-sima vez, el libro El Señor de los Anillos, la verdad no sé que pasó esta vez pero traigo una especie de necesidad de escribir sobre la pareja Eowyn y Faramir, personajes que han sido mis favoritos desde la primera vez que leí su historia, y casi desde que inició este año me he dedicado a "garabatear" historias que van desde sus años de infancia hasta los años de la Cuarta Edad, algunas están conectadas y otras pareciera que no.

Esto de los fanfics no es tan nuevo para mi, pero tampoco es que lo haga muy seguido. De a poco iré compartiendo con ustedes estos relatos, espero que los disfruten. :).

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Eowyn

3019 TE

Aquella mañana cálida la Dama Blanca de Rohan despertó con el rumor del trajín matutino en las Casas de Curación, abrió los ojos como quien despierta de un sueño largo y tranquilo y se quedó por unos instantes mirando la cómoda que estaba a un lado de la cama. Unos minutos después hundió un poco más la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos nuevamente; el dolor en el brazo había cedido al igual que la oscuridad que se había instalado en su ser. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad del dormitorio.

-Buenos días, Señora Eowyn-escuchó entonces a Fíriel, la doncella que le acompañaba durante su convalecencia-He traído algunas ropas limpias.-dijo y sobre la cómoda de madera dejó algunas prendas dobladas.

-Gracias, Fíriel.-repuso la Dama de Rohan incorporándose lentamente y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, desde donde alcanzaba a verse el hermoso jardín de las Casas de Curación.

Ayudada por la doncella se aseó y vistió, no quería hacer esperar al Senescal de la ciudad quien, seguramente, la vendría a buscar en cualquier momento.

-Hace un poco de frío allá afuera, Señora.-Fíriel entonces le puso sobre los hombros aquel manto azul que había pertenecido a Finduilas.-¡Se le ve hermoso!-exclamó la doncella tomando la ropas y toallas sucias.-El Señor Faramir es bastante afortunado.-y salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Entonces Eowyn fue a sentarse a la orilla de la cama, recién hecha, y ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos, suspiró recordando el beso del joven Capitán de Gondor y sonrió al saberse enamorada de él. La verdad era que cuando se había sentido confundida y hasta asustada, no se creía que en apenas pocos días un hombre al que apenas conocía se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes de su vida; sus mejillas se colorearon un poco al recordar las palabras con las que él le había pedido matrimonio.

-Señora-la voz de Fíriel le hizo regresar a la realidad.-Ha llegado el Señor Faramir.

-Voy en seguida-repuso levantándose sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

Salió de sus aposentos y se encontró de frente con él. Ambos se sonrieron, el Senescal se acercó a ella y le dio beso tímido en la mejilla.

-Buen día, Eowyn.-la saludó tomando su mano con dulzura.

-Buenos días-repuso ella apretando la mano de Faramir.-Estoy feliz de verte.-le dijo en un susurro cuando empezaron a caminar por el pasillo que daba a los jardines.

Hacía varios días que estas caminatas matutinas se habían vuelto una costumbre para ambos, y solían almorzar antes de que Faramir iniciara su jornada y algunas veces, simplemente se quedaban contemplando el paisaje que se extendía más allá de las murallas. Aquel día los dos se detuvieron en las murallas que miraban al Sur.

-¿En qué dirección se encuentra el mar, mi Señor?-preguntó la Dama de Rohan.

-Siguiendo el curso del Anduin hacia el Oeste se encuentra la bahía de Belfalas.-dijo en un tono un tanto melancólico señalando hacia el horizonte en el que se dibujaban las nubes coloreadas de tonos rosados.

-¿Alguna vez has estado ahí?-se atrevió a preguntarle.

-La última vez que fui a Dol Amroth era un crío.-repuso el Senescal con una sonrisa triste y volviéndose hacia ella.-Lo único que recuerdo es su inmensidad, ese azul que se extiende hasta donde los ojos alcanzan a ver.

Eowyn se culpó por la tristeza que vio reflejada en los ojos de su prometido, tragó saliva y tímidamente lo sujetó de ambas manos. Entonces él suspiró, como dejando ir aquellos malos recuerdos y en su semblante se dejó ver la tranquilidad de quien acaba de encontrar la felicidad.

-¿Deseas ir a ese lugar, dama mía?-le preguntó Faramir mirándola a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

Eowyn asintió en silencio antes de hablar.-Cuando era pequeña oí a mi padre hablar de aquel lugar, desde entonces he sentido inquietud en visitarlo, sin embargo, en estos tiempos de guerra…

-Iremos entonces, Eowyn-la interrumpió el Senescal animado.-He de confesarte que comparto la misma inquietud, cuando murió mi madre Belfalas quedó fuera de mis posibilidades, pero ahora que la sombra se ha ido-repuso antes de besarla con suavidad en los labios.-seré feliz yendo contigo.

Si llegaron hasta acá, les agradezco haberse tomarse su tiempo para leer.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Cumpleaños

Nota I: Primero que nada, gracias por leer la primera viñeta y sus comentarios. Aquí dejo otro relato que espero les sea agradable.

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Faramir

2990 TE

Era su cumpleaños número siete, pero al parecer nadie lo había notado, ni siquiera su hermano, quien seguramente se había levantado temprano para ir a su entrenamiento. Se habían olvidado de él, pensó mientras jugaba con un par de figurillas de madera sentado en uno de los salones de la Torre de Echtelion, ajeno al ir y venir de los hombres que buscaban a su padre o de los soldados que regresaban de la batalla. Con su madre esto no habría pasado, se dijo, a ella le gustaba celebrar los cumpleaños de los demás, no olvidaba como a Boromir le organizó un sencillo festejo aún estando enferma.

-¡Faramir!-gritó entonces alguien detrás de él.

Cuando el pequeño niño volvió la vista vio al capitán de la guardia de la Ciudadela caminando hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le regañó.-Tu padre dio la orden de que no entrarás a la torre durante los consejos.-Anda, ve a jugar a otro lado.-ordenó el guardia.

En silencio Faramir se puso de pie y sin protestar salió de la torre y caminó sin rumbo por la Ciudadela, se le hizo buena idea ir a buscar a su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Boromir corrió hacia él cuando lo vio entrar a la armería.-Se supone que estarías al cuidado de Ioreth.

-Boromir, quiero ir a Belfalas.-dijo decidido a su hermano.

-¿Qué dices?-el muchacho de casi trece años pareció sorprendido.-No podemos ir.

Faramir hizo un puchero.-Es mi cumpleaños, dile a padre, él te hará caso.-dijo con tono suplicante.

-¡Boromir!-gritó el maestre que estaba a cargo del grupo de muchachos.-Ah, entiendo…-el hombre vio al pequeño de ojos grises.-Regresa con tus compañeros-indicó al mayor de los hijos del Senescal-, me quedaré con èl-el maestre Barahir le sujetó del brazo y lo llevó hasta las gradas ordenándole que no se moviera hasta terminado el entrenamiento.

-Escucha bien, Faramir.-dijo Boromir mientras los dos regresaban a casa.-No puedes pedirle eso a nuestro padre.-El niño no dejado de repetir que quería ir a Belfalas, por alguna razón pensaba que ahí estaría más cerca de su madre fallecida dos años atrás.

-Yo quiero ir, Boromir.-insistió cuando llegaron a las escalinatas que llevaban a la Ciudadela.

-No puedes ir, eres muy pequeño para andar vagando fuera de la ciudad.-exclamó Boromir algo desesperado.

Entonces Faramir se quedó de pie en la puerta que daba a la residencia principal, tragó saliva y apretó los puños con fuerza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Madre habría accedido.-dijo soltando el llanto.

-No, Faramir…-su hermano mayor se acercó a él para consolarlo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.-Todos echamos de menos a madre.-Boromir suspiró y tragó saliva. Al igual que Denethor, el muchacho intentaba no expresar sus sentimientos y hacerse el fuerte.

-Boromir, llévame.-Faramir siempre había visto a su hermano como un héroe.

-Padre no va a permitirlo.-repuso Boromir con seriedad.-Ni pienses en mencionarlo durante la cena.

-Pero…-el pequeño iba a protestar cuando su hermano le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

-Estoy seguro, muy seguro de que regresarás a ese lugar. Ya lo verás.-le sonrió.-Otra cosa.-Boromir entonces sacó un paquete de su morral y se lo entregó.-Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito.

Si llegaron hasta acá, mil gracias por leerlo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?

_Nota I: Primero que nada, gracias por continuar leyendo estas viñetas sin sentido, y creo que ya está pareciendo un rompecabezas. Dejo la siguiente, surgió de una duda que tuve hace un tiempo acerca de cómo Eowyn le habló a su hermano de su relación con Faramir._

 _Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno._

¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?

Éowyn

3019

-Esperaba verte en Cair Andros.-dijo la voz de Eomer.

Habían pasado un par de días de la coronación de rey Elessar y las cosas en la ciudad estaban tomando su rumbo, nuevamente todos, exceptuando los hobbits y algunos miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo, empezaban a ocuparse de sus obligaciones, entre ellos Faramir, quien le había enviado un par de mensajes para disculparse por no poder verla. Ella aún con el brazo vendado no se le permitía hacer mucho, y eso la hacía sentir algo apesadumbrada, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era continuar sus paseos por los jardines de las Casas de Curación.

-Cuando el mensajero me dio tu nota creí que bromeaba.-continúo hablando su hermano al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella en la orilla de una fuente.

-Al final decidí quedarme.-repuso Eowyn en voz baja.

-Supuse que seguías enferma, Eowyn, para ser franco me asusté un poco, pero el mensajero comentó que estabas más sana que nunca.-el rey de Rohan la miró con aire protector.

-Deseaba ir a las celebraciones y verte, pero la sola idea de alejarme de este lugar me pesaba en el corazón.-dijo refiriéndose a los jardines de las Casas de Curación.

-Me preocupaba que algo malo fuera a pasar mientras yo me encontrara ausente.-hacía tiempo Éomer no se franqueaba con ella- eres lo único que tengo, y después de lo que sucedió...

-Te debo una disculpa, hermano.-interrumpió a su hermano y bajó un poco la mirada.-Cuando tomé la decisión de ir a la guerra mi espíritu se encontraba atormentado.-tragó saliva.-Fue bastante egoísta de mi parte querer morir sin pensar que a ti podría causarte un gran dolor.

-No te culpo de nada, Éowyn, no fui el mejor hermano, mi deber era cuidarte.-y guardó silencio por unos minutos.-A decir verdad tenía mis propios problemas y no me daba cuenta de lo que te sucedía hasta muy tarde.

-Simplemente nos distanciamos estos últimos meses.-y vio a Eomer a los ojos, le amaba y agradeció que él siempre estuviera apoyándola.-Fueron muchas, hermano.

-Sí, la muerte de Théodred fue bastante dura para ambos.-dijo Eomer con un dejo de tristeza.-De ahí que todo se vino abajo.

-Será muy raro regresar a casa sin que esté nuestro tío esperándonos.-le pesaba aquello.-Lo echo de menos.-suspiró recordando al rey Theoden, a quien había amado como a un padre.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, Éowyn se quedó mirando al horizonte, sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?-de pronto la voz de su hermano rompió el silencio.

-Estando en Minas Tirith entendí porque no morí en el campo de batalla.-los ojos de la Dama de Rohan brillaron.

-Un hermoso destino te aguarda.-Eomer le sujetó la mano y sonrió.

-Lo sé. Estoy curada, el invierno de mi corazón ha cedido lugar a una hermosa primavera.

El rey de Rohan le dedicó una mirada tierna.-Sabía que encontrarías fuerzas para poder vencer la oscuridad que te atormentaba.

-Las encontré en la persona que menos esperaba, y entendí que el amor no es eso que sentí por el señor Aragorn.-confeso la Dama de Rohan.

Eomer la miró dubitativo.

-Estoy enamorada, Eomer-aclaró a su hermano tras ver su rostro confundido. En ese momento las mejillas de Eowyn se colorearon.-Y no sé cómo explicarte la manera en la que sucedió, ni siquiera yo lo he entendido.

El muchacho suspiró, la miró con seriedad.-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-le preguntó.-Tu corazón fue lastimado una vez, no me gustaría que te sucediera de nuevo.

Éowyn entendió a su hermano, no lo culpo por lo que dijo, hasta ella misma se había llegado a preguntar si lo que le sucedía con el Senescal de Gondor no terminaría lastimándola.

-Él curó mis heridas.-respondió sonriendo.-Y yo las de él.-y volvió su vista hacia los jardines que se extendían ante ellos.-Lo conocí aquí y he de confesarte que le reñí y tal vez me porte cortante con él, pues me impidió seguirles a ti y al señor Aragorn a las puertas de Mordor. Finalmente logramos entendernos y su compañía me hizo bien, su cariño fue sincero desde la primera vez que cruzamos palabra.-suspiró y de pronto sintió como el color de nuevo se le subía a la cara.-Al principio me negué a aceptar lo que me sucedía e incluso llegué a pensar que lo que sentía solo era un escape para olvidar lo que sucedió.-y miró a su hermano.-Tal vez tu invitación a las celebraciones en Cair Andros me hizo pensar mejor las cosas, pues ya no puedo concebir mis días sin él, sin su compañía. Fue en este mismo lugar donde acepté mis sentimientos por el Señor Faramir.

Eomer la miró sonriendo.-Le amas, eso me queda claro, no te había visto tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Gracias por leer hasta acá.

¡Nos leemos pronto! :)


	4. Faltar no es una opción

Nota I: Otro relato de Faramir y Boromir. :)

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Faramir

2995 TE

-No, Boromir-se quejó el más pequeño de los hijos del Senescal cuando su hermano le arrebató un par de pergaminos donde solía hacer sus notas.-¡Regrésamelo!

-No, hasta que aceptes el duelo-Boromir se guardó los pergaminos en la mochila.-Necesito alguien para practicar.

-¡Eres bastante bueno!, no necesitas practicar-dijo Faramir y trató quitarle a su hermano los pergaminos.

-No-Boromir levantó la mano impidiendo que su hermano menor los alcanzara.-Acepta.

-Debo estudiar.-Faramir frunció el ceño y siguió luchando por sujetar sus cosas.

-Antes debes entrenar, y lo sabes-dijo Boromir.-El maestre Barahir dijo a padre que no asististe a la armería.

-Yo…-no había excusa, la verdad es que había estado toda la mañana en la biblioteca con el mago gris, Mithrandir; para el hijo menor de Denethor había resultado alguien fascinante con quien podía aprender muchas cosas y escuchar esas historias de antaño que le hacían soñar.

-Faltar no es una opción-Boromir parecía algo decepcionado.

Faramir torció la boca.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-Si lo entiendo, hermano.-dijo secamente el muchacho y salió de la habitación.

Caminó con paso rápido hasta llegar a los jardines de las Casas de Curación, fue a refugiarse a la sombra de un árbol y se quedó mirando la hierba. Suspiró recordando a su madre, habían pasado casi siete años y seguía echándola de menos; al menos ella no lo presionaba recordándole todo el tiempo con lo de convertirse en un guerrero para defender su país. Es que él no tenía mucho interés en las armas, eran importantes, sí, pero los estudios referentes a la historia de su pueblo también lo eran, alguien debía mantener viva la memoria de los gondorianos, eso le había dicho su madre, y Faramir se lo tomó muy enserio; con la guerra ahora a los muchachos se les enseñaban las artes bélicas y se dejaba en segundo plano los estudios de los libros de antaño, pues la prioridad de Denethor era defender la ciudad a toda costa.

-¡Faramir!-el grito de alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos. El muchacho volvió la vista, era Beregond, un joven que estaba siendo entrenado para ser guardia de la torre.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Faramir poniéndose de pie y acercándose Beregond.

-Tu padre te busca.-respondió el joven. El hijo del Senescal hizo una mueca, que su padre le buscara significaba problemas, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Sabes qué quiere?-preguntó. Beregond negó moviendo la cabeza para los lados.-No importa, seguramente me va a reprochar algo como siempre.-y empezaron a caminar en dirección al palacio.

Faramir alzó los hombros resignado.

-Su padre le espera en la Sala de Consejo-dijo uno de los guardias al verlo llegar. Faramir se dirigió hasta ahí, entonces se detuvo en la puerta y dudo en entrar, ya que el Senescal parecía estar hablando con Boromir de algo serio.

-Creí que jamás llegarías-la mirada de Denethor era fría.

-Lo siento estaba…-intentó justificarse pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-¿No te he repetido bastantes veces que no debes abandonar tus entrenamientos?-le regañó su padre. Faramir quiso decir algo pero Denethor le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio.-Estás por cumplir doce años, compórtate como un hombre, por favor.

-Padre, yo… me ausenté porque... -balbuceó.

-Sé porque lo hiciste-dijo Denethor en voz alta.-Tus disculpas no sirven para mi.

El muchacho tragó saliva e intercambió una mirada con Boromir, quien observaba la escena en silencio incapaz de intervenir.

El Senescal se volvió a su hijo mayor.-Lo entrenarás en tu tiempo libre, no lo pierdas de vista.

-Es muy joven aún-argumentó Boromir.

-Es una orden, Boromir.-exclamó Denethor.-No trates de justificar a tu hermano, es un mediocre, y confío en que tú harás lo posible porque sea un guerrero masomenos ordinario.

-Sí, mi Señor-repuso Boromir mirando a su padre.

Faramir imposibilitado de protestar asintió en silencio y dedicó a su hermano una mueca.

-Quiero a tu hermano preparado para el torneo de esgrima que se celebrará en unos meses.-fue lo último que dijo Denethor antes de dejar solos a ambos hermanos.

-No fue mi idea si eso piensas-dijo Boromir una vez que su padre se hubo retirado.

-¿Entonces?-dijo molestó Faramir sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban dispuestas para los concejales.-¿De la nada se enteró?

-Le preocupa que no estés lo suficientemente preparado para ser Capitán.

Faramir soltó una risotada.

-¿Capitán yo?-resopló burlándose de él mismo.-Jamás dejará que pase de ser un soldado ordinario, lo acaba de decir.

-No digas tonterías, Faramir.

-Él querría que fuera tan bueno como tú a mi edad, pero resulta que no lo soy.-dijo el menor de los hermanos con cierta tristeza.-Y no me interesa serlo.

-Lo lamento pero así debe ser-el muchacho hizo un gesto.-Es deber nuestro defender a Gondor. Toda la esperanza de nuestro pueblo está puesta en nosotros-la seriedad con la que Boromir habló lo hizo guardarse el comentario.-Necesitan un líder como lo fue nuestro padre. Por eso hay que trabajar duro.

-Por más que me esfuerce nunca le daré gusto-y dirigió la vista a su hermano.

-Empezaremos mañana, después de tu entrenamiento practicaremos un par de horas más-Boromir se puso de pie.-Después tendrás el resto de la tarde libre-caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo volviéndose hacia él-supongo que es tiempo suficiente para dedicarle al estudio, ¿no?

-Entendido-Faramir sonrió agradeciendo la complicidad de su hermano.

Gracias por leer hasta acá.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Ya no deseo ser una reina

Nota I: Turno de Eowyn, este relato surgió por un dilema acerca de sus decisiones, sé que en el libro ella renuncia a la espada, pero ¿realmente le fue fácil?, creo que ella, como todos, también tuvo sus dudas.

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Ya no deseo ser una reina

Eowyn

3019 TE

-El Señor Faramir le pide sus más sinceras disculpas por no poder acompañarla el día de hoy, ha partido a Osgiliath a cumplir una diligencia y regresará en un par de días-le anunció Beregond a Eowyn cuando ésta se encontraba sentada ante la mesa donde solía almorzar con el Senescal.

-Agradezco el mensaje, Beregond-repuso la Dama de Rohan.-Te pido le digas que lo comprendo, pues yo también tengo menesteres que atender.

Desde la llegada de los capitanes a Minas Tirith Éowyn se reunía con su hermano durante algunas horas, pues debían organizar su regreso a Edoras; por otro lado había un asunto la tenía ocupada, el tiempo se agotaba y no podía demorar en tomar una decisión.

Aquella mañana la Dama de Rohan al terminar su almuerzo pidió que se le informará a su hermano que lo vería hasta después del mediodía. Regresó a su dormitorio y al pasar frente a una de las ventanas desde donde alcanzaban a verse los campos de Pelennor la asaltó una enorme tristeza, el recuerdo de la batalla aún seguía vivo dentro de ella, no olvidaba el olor a sangre que inundaba el ambiente, los gritos desgarradores de los hombres que eran atravesados por las flechas de Mordor, ni la figura del rey Theoden, herido de muerte, cayendo de su caballo.

-Tío-dijo tratando de contener el llanto, no pudo, el dolor de haber visto al hombre que amaba como a un padre morir frente a ella le seguía invadiendo; sus manos apretaron con fuerza el vestido.

-Mi Señora-escuchó la voz de Fíriel, la doncella acomodaba la ropa recién lavada en el enorme mueble de madera.-¿Se encuentra bien?

-No-confesó.-Me asaltó un recuerdo terrible, vi morir a mi tío y eso aún me causa un gran dolor, temo que esta herida jamás sane-por sus mejillas rodaban algunas lágrimas.

-Señora Eowyn, aún es muy pronto para su herida sane-dijo Fíriel poniéndole una mano en el hombro como en señal de apoyo.-Puede que tarde mucho tiempo, pero su dolor sanará.

Eowyn se enjugó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y se volvió a la doncella, en los ojos de Fíriel encontró un dejo de tristeza, ella había perdido a su esposo en la toma de Osgiliath y aún así siempre se mostraba alegre.

-Agradezco tu apoyo y amistad, Fíriel-repuso la Dama de Rohan.-Yo no debería agobiarte con esto, han sido días muy difíciles para todos.

-Mi Señora, despreocupese por eso. Yo estoy dispuesta a escucharla, no importa si me habla de sus penas o sus alegrías.-dijo la doncella amablemente.

Eowyn sonrió, se dio cuenta que Fíriel le ofrecía una amistad sincera y se alegró.

-Y yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo también-repuso a la doncella.

Fíriel sonrió tímidamente.

-Debo reconocer, querida amiga, que algo más me preocupa.-dijo Éowyn tras un largo silencio.-Y es que a veces dudo de la decisión que tomé hace días.

-La curación es un oficio hermoso, y si ha decidido aprenderlo no dude en que encontrará en él la belleza de la vida.-las palabras de la doncella le hicieron recordar lo que había dicho al Senescal.

-Lo sé-repuso la Dama de Rohan-mi decisión de ser curadora no la pongo en duda, aunque he de confesarte que me asusta un poco-y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la espada que yacía a unos metros de la cama, con la que derrotó al rey Brujo de Angmar y ganó la gloria.-Toda mi vida soñé con ser un guerrero rohirrim, con ser parte de las filas del rey-dijo con tristeza.-La espada para mi fue un escape de mi dolor e incluso de una realidad que me atormentaba.-suspiró de nuevo.-Tal vez dije que renunciaría a ella, pero es un asunto que me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-Pienso, mi Señora, que el mejor consejo sobre esto se lo dará el mismo Mayoral-dijo Fíriel con sinceridad.

-Entonces-se dirigió a la doncella-es menester que hable con él antes de regresar a Rohan.

-Iré a buscarlo, Señora-dijo Fíriel.

-Dile que lo encontraré cerca de los muros que dan al Este-dijo antes de que la doncella saliera de la habitación.

Eowyn entonces tomó el manto azul que Faramir le había regalado y se lo colocó sobre los hombros, salió del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia los jardines. El cielo estaba algo nublado y una fina lluvia caía suavemente sobre la ciudad. Cuando llegó hasta los muros, la Dama de Rohan sonrió al ver al Mayoral aproximarse a ella.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, mi Señora?-dijo a modo de saludo el Mayoral.

-Ha hecho bastantes cosas por mi, señor-repuso y sonrió agradecida.-Sin embargo lo necesito nuevamente, quiero solicitarle algo y si no es mucho abuso de mi parte pedir su consejo.

-Entonces he de escucharla, mi Señora-el Mayoral la miró con atención.

-Estos últimos días me han traído sorpresas y enormes dichas, una de ellas fue darme cuenta que la curación es un oficio que deseo aprender, e incluso hace días se lo expresé al Senescal-miró al Mayoral unos segundos.-El Señor Faramir me dijo que no hay mejor curador que usted en toda la ciudad-guardó silencio unos segundos-¿aceptaría ser mi maestro?-preguntó con cierta timidez.

El Mayoral sonrió.-Será un honor ser maestro de la Dama de Rohan-respondió.-Únicamente le pediré tiempo, no puedo dejar Minas Tirith de un día para otro, por lo que cuando usted y mi Señor Faramir estén instalados en Ithilien y yo haya dejado todo ordenado aquí, iré con ustedes.

Éowyn sonrió.-Hay mucho tiempo para organizar su viaje, maestro-repuso.-Yo personalmente hablaré con el Señor Faramir y me encargaré de todo.

El Mayoral la miró orgulloso.-Me alegra que haya encontrado la felicidad en este lugar, mi Señora, y que haya tomado la decisión de ser curadora.

-Y sin embargo he de confesarle que hay algo que aún me aqueja-dijo Eowyn con cierta tristeza.

El Mayoral la miró algo confundido.

-Tengo claro que ser curadora es algo que deseo y que me traerá mucha dicha,-sin embargo estoy dudosa de otra decisión que tomé.

-¿Renunciar a la espada?-acertó el Mayoral. Eowyn asintió en silencio.-Si bien vienen tiempos de paz eso no significa que deba renunciar a algo que ha sido parte de su vida por años, estará incompleta si decide dejar el arte de la esgrima.

-Tal vez algún día renuncié a ella, pero no quiero hacerlo ahora.

-Su vida está cambiando, pero eso no implica que usted deba dejar atrás todo lo que es.

Esto último hizo que Eowyn se replanteará las cosas, posiblemente la esgrima no sería tan importante como lo fue antes pero la seguiría practicando al tiempo que aprendería el arte de la curación. Sin darse cuenta sonrió agradecida.

-Cada día que pasa, Señora Éowyn, la veo más repuesta, más feliz-le dijo el Mayoral sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí me di cuenta de que la pena que albergaba mi corazón me tenía confundida-repuso Eowyn con sinceridad.-Me alegro no haber muerto en batalla y que la oscuridad haya aclarado.

-Usted y el señor Faramir estaban destinados a estar juntos-dijo el Mayoral.-Cuando los vi por primera vez charlando en los jardines mi corazón se alegró, sin que se dieran cuenta se necesitaban el uno al otro para curar.

¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!

Saludos, y nos leemos pronto.


	6. Estoy asustado

_N_ _ota I: Faramir ante el inicio de lo que sería su carrera como miembro (y Capitán) de los montaraces de Ithilien._

 _Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno._

 **Faramir**

 **3000 TE**

Fue a sentarse debajo de la sombra que daban los árboles en los jardines de las Casas de Curación, con él llevaba uno de los libros que fueran de la biblioteca privada de su madre, el de las historias de Numenor, su favorito; ella siempre le leía aquellos cuentos antes de dormir, Faramir no lo olvidaba; fue así como nació, a tan temprana edad, su amor por aprender la historia de su pueblo. Levantó la vista del libro y suspiró, esta vez no estaba Finduilas para acallar sus temores con sus dulces palabras. Estaba asustado con lo que pasaría, y es que por la tarde su padre le había informado que sería enviado a Ithilien, con los montaraces del Sur. Le aterraba la idea de no cumplir con las expectativas de su padre o de fallar en algún momento y regresar derrotado a Minas Tirith, de hacer el ridículo y entorpecer al grupo, de no ser útil. Tanto tiempo el Senescal le repitió que era mediocre que empezaba a creérselo a pesar de que sus compañeros e incluso algunos soldados decían lo contrario. Dejó el libro a un lado y abrazó sus piernas, pensó entonces en su hermano, quien le había entrenado desde hacía más de cinco años; a Boromir le admiraba mucho, era el mejor guerrero de su generación y por eso le nombraron Capitán del ejército de Gondor teniendo veinte años, en cambio él, Faramir, tenía diecisiete años y se sentía el muchacho más inútil de Minas Tirith.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó detrás de él una voz conocida que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-Se supone que debes estar preparándote para salir a Ithilien.-Era Boromir, a quien no esperaba ver tan pronto, ya que se encontraba en el frente de Osgiliath.

-Quería estar solo-musitó sin quitar la vista del horizonte que alcanzaba a verse más allá de las murallas.

Su hermano no contestó y se sentó junto a él, por unos minutos guardó silencio hasta que vio el libro que descansaba al lado de Faramir.

-¿Éste no es el que a madre le gustaba leernos?-preguntó Boromir tomando el libro.-Lo creí extraviado.

-Lo guardé poco después de que ella murió-repuso volviéndose a su hermano.-Un día logré burlar la seguridad que nuestro padre puso a la biblioteca que era de madre.

-Eso lo creería de mi, no de tí-sonrió el mayor de los hermanos.

-Tú hubieses hurtado la daga del abuelo-contestó Faramir un poco más animado.-Estoy seguro.

-O el Cuerno de Gondor-dijo Boromir.-Espero de verdad que algún día sea mío.

-Eres el Capitán de Gondor, no dudo que padre te lo dé algún día.

Boromir sonrió sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto?-preguntó Faramir a su hermano después de un largo silencio.

-Padre me quiere en el consejo, vendrán todos los capitanes de Gondor, incluídos Thingol y nuestro tío Imrahil-explicó el muchacho.-Discutiremos la defensa de la ciudad y de Gondor, ha habido rumores de que hay grupos de orcos acechando en las fronteras.

Faramir no contestó, lo que escuchó hasta cierto punto le crispó los nervios.

-Thingol es el capitán de los montaraces, ¿cierto?-preguntó tras unos minutos aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-A él acompañarás en su regreso a Ithilien-respondió Boromir dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Faramir suspiró con tristeza y nuevamente bajó la mirada, tragó saliva.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó su hermano mayor.

El muchacho negó moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados, no quería decirle a su hermano que se sentía asustado.

-Yo también tuve miedo cuando partí a Osgiliath la primera vez, aún lo tengo. No es fácil estar en el frente, no es fácil saber cuando no volverás-confesó Boromir de pronto.-Pero debemos luchar por nuestro país, por Gondor, no dejar que destruyan nuestra hermosa ciudad-guardó silencio unos segundos.-Tú irás con los montaraces, así lo elegí, eres demasiado analítico para estar entre las filas que defienden Osgiliath-Faramir iba a decir algo pero su hermano le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio-, por eso prefiero que estés apoyando a Thingol, tú tarea es defender Ithilien, organizarte con los montaraces y no permitir que pase el enemigo.

En el rostro de Faramir se dibujó media sonrisa, su hermano casi siempre encontraba palabras para animarlo.

-¿Qué si fallo?

-Eso no es una opción, recuerda todo lo que está en juego-respondió Boromir con seriedad.

Faramir asintió.-¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

-Espero sea pronto-repuso Boromir.

Los dos hermanos entonces guardaron silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos mientras el sol lentamente se ocultaba detrás de ellos.

Faramir volvió a suspirar, sujetó el libro con cuidado y se puso de pie.

-Iré a prepararme entonces-un poco más animado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, vamos-Boromir también se puso de pie también.

Faramir apenas si podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que vendría, con la mirada fija en el techo intentó no pensar en nada pero le era imposible. Cuando por fin empezaba a conciliar el sueño las dudas le asaltaban, entonces decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Mithrandir?-dijo al ver la silueta del mago gris en medio de la noche.

-Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que estuve aquí-le saludó Mithrandir con una sonrisa y lo estrechó en un caluroso abrazo.

-Te creía en las tierras del norte, no han llegado muchas noticias tuyas-dijo Faramir sin ocultar su felicidad, para él el viejo mago gris era casi como su mentor.-Me alegra verte, ¿qué te trae a Minas Tirith?

-Noticias que debo hablar con tu padre y algunos asuntos que debo investigar para asegurarme que mis temores son falsos-respondió el mago.

-Ojalá encuentres las respuestas que buscas-Faramir hubiera querido preguntarle de qué se trataba pero conocía Mithrandir y éste no le diría nada.

-Eso espero, querido amigo,-Mithrandir guardó silencio por unos segundos-porque estos últimos años la oscuridad nos ha nublado las esperanzas.

-Mientras Gondor resista habrá esperanzas-dijo Faramir seguro de sí mismo.-Y mientras esté en mis manos no permitiré que esta ciudad caiga ante el enemigo.

-¡Vaya! Quién iba a creer que el joven Faramir de Gondor me diría esto-sonrió el mago.-Parece que en los años que dejé de verte te convertiste en un adulto.

-A pesar de que cuando era más joven me resistía a asistir a los entrenamientos, me di cuenta de que si no defiendo a Gondor es como si no defendiera todo lo que amo.

-Lo sé, querido amigo-Mithrandir lo miró con cierto orgullo.-Y sé que lo harás bien, serás un buen Capitán en Ithilien.

-¿Capitán?

-Eres el hijo del Senescal, a pesar de las diferencias que tienes con tu padre, él no le dará ese puesto a nadie que no sea de su familia o de su confianza-repuso el mago.

-Están Thingol y el Príncipe Imrahil…

-Thingol no tarda en retirarse-lo interrumpió Mithrandir-, supe que quiere prepararte para que quedes al frente de los montaraces, y tu tío, bueno, tiene bastantes problemas en el sur como para ocuparse de Ithilien.

Faramir no respondió, estaba seguro de que Boromir había intervenido en esa decisión. Suspiró.

-Aunque dudo que mi padre deje de buscarle errores a todo lo que hago-sabía que Denethor no cambiaría su opinión con respecto a él.

-Entonces haz todo lo posible para impedirlo-sonrió el mago.-Faramir, lo que diga tu padre no importa, conociéndote sé que darás todo para defender tu país.

El muchacho sonrió.-Ojalá algún día termine esta guerra-dijo después de unos minutos.-No quiero pasar el resto de mis días entre tanta oscuridad porque entonces sí me derrumbaré-la verdad es que le angustiaba que su vida girara en torno a la guerra.

-Estoy seguro de que los Valar tienen para tí otros planes.-repuso Mithrandir.-Ahora ve a descansar, querido amigo, lo necesitas porque mañana te espera un largo día.

Faramir asintió en silencio.-Por favor, Mithrandir, no dejes de enviarme noticias tuyas, puede que con esta nueva responsabilidad necesite consejo-dijo a modo de despedida.-¡Que Eru te guarde!

-A tí también. Intentaré mantenerme en comunicación mientras me sea posible-se despidió el mago agitando la mano y dirigiéndose a la residencia de invitados que se encontraba unos niveles más abajo de la ciudadela.

¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!


	7. Aún así estamos aquí

_Nota I: Algo que imagino sucedió los últimos días que estuvieron los rohirrim en Gondor antes de partir a su país._

 _Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno._

 **Eowyn**

 **3019 TE**

Su hermano le anunció que en unos días regresarían a Rohan. En el Norte las cosas no estaban del todo bien, sobretodo en aquellos lugares donde los uruk hai atacaron, en algunos lugares se contaban por cientos los heridos a causa de las batallas, además de que había gente que se quedó sin nada a causa de la guerra.

-No podemos demorarnos más días, Eowyn-dijo el rey de Rohan.-A lo sumo tenemos una semana para preparar todo y partir a casa.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente-repuso la muchacha mirando por la ventana del pequeño despacho que el rey Elessar había prestado a Eomer de Rohan.-Estaremos juntos en esto, no podría abandonar a mi pueblo-se volvió a su hermano.

-Hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Rohan volverá a ser glorioso-Eowyn estaba segura de aquello.-Y tus días como rey venturosos.

Eomer sonrió con tristeza.

-Te voy a extrañar, el día que te vayas a Ithilien no sé qué haré sin ti.

-No partiré a Ithilien hasta estar segura de que las cosas en Rohan marchan bien-respondió ella.-Hablaré con Faramir al respecto.

-¿Y tu boda?-Eomer parecía algo apenado con ella.

-Él lo entenderá-estaba segura, aunque eso significaba que ambos se separasen por un tiempo. Eomer la abrazó y besó su frente.

-Gracias, hermana-dijo.-Ahora debo irme, pues nuestro amigo el rey Elessar me ha solicitado acompañarlo a los Campos Pelennor.

-Seguiré trabajando-repuso Eowyn.-Nos vemos pronto-se despidió de su hermano y se quedó trabajando hasta algunas horas después del medio día.

-Mi Señora-escuchó que alguien la llamó.

La Dama de Rohan dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, era Fíriel.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo. No era muy común que Fíriel la buscara cuando se encontraba fuera de las Casas de Curación.

-El Señor Faramir la busca-respondió la doncella.

Sin darse cuenta Eowyn sonrió, su corazón se aceleró emocionado y supo que ya no iba a poder concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Dile que estaré con él en unos minutos-no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Fíriel asintió y se retiró con una reverencia. Entonces la Dama de Rohan se aseguró de dejar todo en orden para cuando Eomer regresara.

-Es una sorpresa verte libre a estas horas, mi Señor-dijo Eowyn cuando en el pasillo vio a Faramir esperándola, él levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Sólo vine a invitar a la Dama de Rohan a caminar como solíamos hacerlo antes-repuso acercándose a ella.-¿Acepta?-el Senescal le sujetó la mano.

-Me encantaría-lo besó con suavidad en los labios.

El sol apenas empezaba a descender por lo que la tarde estaba bastante iluminada, atravesaron con paso lento la Ciudadela y bajaron hasta los jardines de las Casas de Curación.

El silencio que había entre los dos era armonioso y sólo se rompía por los murmullos lejanos. Se detuvieron junto a los muros que daban al Este y entonces Eowyn se volvió a Faramir.

-Mi Señor,-dijo viéndolo a los ojos-hay algo que debo hablar contigo.

Faramir la miró algo extrañado.

-Partiré a Rohan en unos días, debo ayudar a mi hermano a restaurar nuestro país que si bien no ha quedado en ruinas estuvo a punto de pasar-tragó saliva.-Así que me temo que éstas serán nuestras últimas caminatas-dijo con cierta tristeza.

-Sé cuál es tu deber con Rohan, es el mismo que yo tengo con Gondor-repuso el Senescal sujetando su barbilla y mirándola a los ojos.-Te comprendo perfectamente, Eowyn, y yo no soy nadie impedir que cumplas con ello-y la abrazó.

La Dama de Rohan apretó con fuerza la mano del Senescal, le extrañaría y le dolería separarse de él, temía perder la fuerza que había recuperado, volver a caer en la sombra e incluso fallarle a su pueblo. Sin embargo, las palabras que Faramir le dijo le animaban, él la amaba y estaba dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo que fuera necesario, él estaba consciente de que ambos tenían obligaciones que cumplir antes de casarse. Lo miró a los ojos al cabo de unos segundos, adivinó en ellos cierto sinsabor.

-¿Estás bien, mi Señor?-le preguntó tomando su rostro.

Faramir asintió después de un suspiro.

-No me tomes esto como un reproche, es lo menos que quisiera, simplemente temo que mis tardes se vuelvan solitarias después de tu partida-repuso.-Ahora que empiezo a tener un poco de tiempo libre no sé qué haré con él.

-Si he de decirte la verdad, a mi también me pesa en el corazón que debamos separarnos-Eowyn lo besó con suavidad en los labios para volver a abrazarlo. Y así se quedaron unos minutos, sin moverse y sin decirse nada.-Confío en que no será por mucho tiempo-dijo finalmente.

-No, claro que no-respondió Faramir y la miró fijamente.-Si estás de acuerdo pediré tu mano al rey de Rohan, mi querida Dama.

Tras escucharlo, Eowyn le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Nada me haría más feliz, mi Señor-repuso cuando se separaron.

-Sé que las cosas no están para planear una boda pero me gustaría más que tener un compromiso formal contigo-le dijo Faramir un poco más animado.

Al cabo de un rato el sol se ocultó en el horizonte dando paso a una noche fresca, Eowyn se colocó en los hombros el bello manto azul estrellado que había sido de Finduilas. En medio del silencio que poco a poco iba instalándose en Minas Tirith escucharon una trompeta anunciando la llegada del rey Elessär, quien había partido a los Campos Pelennor acompañado del rey de Rohan.

-Temo que es hora de volver a nuestros deberes-dijo Faramir.-Ha llegado mi Señor.

La Dama de Rohan asintió, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la Ciudadela donde los reyes de Rohan y Gondor arribaron minutos después. Faramir fue llamado por el señor Aragorn, por lo que la pareja tuvo que despedirse.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas?-le preguntó Eomer cuando se dirigían a las Casas de Curación.

Eowyn dio cuenta a su hermano del trabajo que estuvo haciendo durante su ausencia, también discutieron la forma en la que los jinetes de Rohan regresarían; ambos temían que hubiera grupos de orcos y uruk-hais rondando por las praderas y causando escaramuzas. Finalmente decidieron enviar un grupo de jinetes a La Marca para atender y apoyar las defensas en las fronteras que pudieran estar en peligro.

-¿Y con Faramir?-le preguntó Eomer cuando cruzaban el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios.-No me gustaría que pensara que te alejo de él por mero capricho.

Eowyn sonrió.-Descuida, Faramir jamás pensaría eso de ti-dijo tranquila.

-Me gustaría hablar con él antes de irnos,-se detuvieron en la puerta de los aposentos de Eowyn.-con tanto trabajo que he tenido no he encontrado oportunidad.

-Espero sinceramente que el rey de Rohan pueda hablar con el Senescal de Gondor-dijo Eowyn.

Eomer le sonrió con cierta complicidad.-Pero por hoy iré a descansar, hermana-dijo.-Fue una jornada bastante agotadora la que tuve.

-Descansa, Eomer-se despidió de él.-Te buscaré mañana.

-Hasta mañana, hermana-Eomer se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

La última tarde en Minas Tirith la Dama de Rohan caminó a solas por los jardines de las Casas de Curación; le asaltaban un montón de sentimientos, la idea de volver a casa le alegraba, extrañaba Rohan, sus praderas, las enormes montañas que le rodeaban y a su pueblo, a la gente cálida de Edoras; sin embargo una cosa opacaba aquella felicidad, el hecho de que su tío no estaría esperándola en el palacio de Meduseld, ya no vería nunca más esa sonrisa, ni escucharía aquella voz paternal diciendo su nombre, y es que le hubiese encantado contarle al rey Theoden sobre su boda o escuchar a Théodred burlándose de ella porque había sucumbido al amor. Tragó saliva al tiempo que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejillas.

-Estoy seguro de que el rey Théoden, en donde quiera que esté, se alegra por ti-escuchó la voz de Faramir detrás de ella. Eowyn se volvió hacia él, no le sorprendía que el Senescal casi adivinara sus pensamientos, ambos se habían aprendido a conocer en poco tiempo.-Estarán muy orgullosos de ti, no cualquiera tiene el valor de enfrentarse a un Nazgul-la miró a los ojos.

-La última vez que lo ví no pude si quiera pude despedirme-dijo Eowyn con la voz quebrada.-Murió frente a mí sin que pudiera hacer nada, más bien deshonré a mi tío-bajó un poco la mirada.

-Mi querida Eowyn, hiciste mucho más que cualquiera de los que estuvieron en esa batalla.-dijo Faramir limpiando sus lágrimas.-Si no hubiera sido por ti tal vez Minas Tirith hubiera caído-le sonrió.

-Desobedecí las órdenes de mi rey-hizo una mueca.-¿Aún así piensas que hice bien en ir a la batalla?-le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos.

El Senescal alzó los hombros.-Yo obedecí las órdenes de mi padre y casi muero-dijo aquello con cierto dolor-únicamente tomamos nuestras decisiones y agradezco que las consecuencias hayan sido éstas.

Eowyn lo abrazó con fuerza.-Deseaba morir-dijo con sinceridad sin apartarse de los brazos de Faramir, en el mismo momento él la besó con suavidad en la mejilla.-Esa había sido mi decisión.

-La sombra y esa guerra terrible nos confundieron a todos,-repuso Faramir casi en un susurro-nos ensombreció los sentidos, y aún así estamos aquí.

Eowyn buscó los labios del Senescal para fundirse en sus besos, aquellos que la reconfortaban; cuando se separaron ambos se sonrieron.

-Estoy feliz de haber despertado aquí y no en la oscuridad de mi alma-dijo la Dama de Rohan sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su prometido.-Porque no habría sabido qué hacer con mi soledad.

Gracias por leer. :)


	8. Permíteme acompañarte

Nota I: Si mal no recuerdo Faramir y Boromir tuvieron una discusión antes de que este último partiera a Rivendel, ¿qué pasó entonces?, aquí una posible respuesta. Si falló en algo el hilo de la historia original, no me maten, hace un año no leo a Tolkien. De hecho para refrescar mi memoria volveré a leer los libros este Noviembre.

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Faramir

3018 TE

No había mucho que hacer, su padre y Boromir ya habían tomado una decisión, por más que protestó la única respuesta que recibió fue que él no estaba en posición de abandonar Ithilien.

-Sí, mi Señor-dijo no muy convencido a su padre después de que éste le pidiera retirarse.

Caminó hacia la Ciudadela y se detuvo cerca de la tronera, sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte, suspiró y dejó caer algunas lágrimas. No podía creerse que su padre aún dudara de él, le había demostrado que era buen Capitán, que podía mantener al enemigo a raya a pesar de las dificultades, pero eso no le bastaba a Denethor; en los Consejos se dedicaba a criticar sus decisiones, a menospreciarlo y compararlo con su hermano, y ahora le impedía viajar al Norte a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Bastantes consideraciones he tenido contigo-había dicho el Senescal mirándolo con desprecio.

Faramir apretó sus dientes ahogando el llanto, nuevamente pensó en su madre, en la falta que le hacía. Tal vez Finduilas lo apoyaría como cuando era niño y se negaba ir a la armería; no olvidaba como le rogaba a su madre llevarlo con ella a la biblioteca para escucharla contar las historias de Gondor en vez de acompañar a Boromir y Denethor. Su padre siempre lo tachó de débil por aquella situación, le decía que no era apto para ser un guerrero y mucho menos un Capitán; para el Senescal de Gondor, Faramir era un mediocre. Llevaba años luchando en vano por salir de esa oscuridad a la que su padre le condenó, vivía a la sombra de su hermano, a pesar de que hacía todo lo posible por complacer a Denethor, nada le parecía suficiente.

Entonces miró hacia el vacío, por un momento sintió la necesidad de saltar y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar en el borde de la tronera, observó nuevamente hacia abajo y el vértigo se apoderó de él, algo en su mente le decía que diera un paso más.

-¿Faramir?-escuchó la voz de su hermano.-¿Qué… qué carajo?-sintió la mano de Boromir sujetarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacia atrás.

El hijo menor del Senescal regresó a la realidad, sacudió la cabeza, alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro asustado de su hermano.

-No lo pensé, lo siento-se disculpó cayendo en cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

-¿Acaso estás demente?-gritó Boromir desesperado.

-No…-torció la boca.-No me hubiera atrevido-dijo dudando de si mismo.

Boromir frunció el ceño, le dio un empujón y se alejó molesto. Faramir no se movió de donde estaba, por unos minutos se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado.

-¡Boromir!-gritó intentando dar alcance a su hermano que ya había caminado algunos metros.-Espera, Boromir.

El Capitán de Gondor se detuvo volviéndose hacia él.

-Te juro que no quise saltar-parecía más bien que quería convencerse a sí mismo.

-No lo hagas nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Boromir.

-Jamás-sonrió intentando tranquilizar a su hermano.

-Solo quiero que cuando no esté las cosas no empeoren-el mayor de los hermanos parecía preocupado.

-Descuida, Hurin sabrá guiar a tus hombres.

-Él seguirá tus instrucciones, tú quedarás a cargo, Faramir-dijo Boromir con seriedad.-Confio en ti, a nadie más le dejaría capitanear a los hombres de Gondor.

-¿Y padre?

-No objetó nada-no supo si Boromir había mentido en aquel momento.

-No demores mucho-dijo Faramir con cierta tristeza e invadido por un presentimiento.

-No pongas esa cara-Boromir le dio una palmada en la espalda.-Vamos a tomar algo, lo necesito antes de irme, no sé por cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.

Los dos hermanos caminaron por los círculos de la ciudad hasta llegar a una de las hosterías que más frecuentaban cuando regresaban de la batalla. Bebieron el resto de la tarde, acompañados de algunos amigos cantaron, rieron e incluso contaron historias. Sin embargo el menor los hermanos sentía como en su pecho crecía la angustia, no quería decir nada, ni arruinar el momento pero es que temía no volver a ver a Boromir.

-Permíteme acompañarte-dijo de pronto en medio del bullicio.

Repentinamente todos guardaron silencio. Boromir lo observó dubitativo.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó el hijo mayor de Denethor.-¿Puedes repetirlo?-todos los miraban atentos.

Faramir se dio cuenta de su error, torció la boca e hizo una señal a su hermano para que ambos se levantaran de la mesa y se apartaran de los demás. Boromir asintió y ambos se alejaron de la mesa, salieron al patio trasero del local.

-¿Y bien?

-Permíteme acompañarte-dijo suplicante.

-Faramir, ¿de qué hablas?-Boromir parecía desconcertado.

-No eres el único que busca respuestas, el sueño también lo tuve yo-dijo intentando explicarse.

-Esto ya lo habíamos discutido con padre, como primogénito que soy debo ir.

-Fui el primero en soñar aquello, mi derecho es conocer las razones-levantó un poco la voz.-No soy ningún niño, Boromir.

-¿Y dejar Gondor sin capitanes? ¿Estás loco?-dijo exasperado el mayor de los hermanos.

-Entonces quédate, eres mejor capitán que yo-contestó alzando la voz.

-Yo también tengo razones para ir, ¿crees que es muy fácil?-Boromir estaba desesperado.-He soñado con esto hace más de un año y me atormenta.

-Entonces permíteme ir contigo-volvió a suplicar pero esta vez con la voz entrecortada.-Boromir, tengo un mal presentimiento-miró a su hermano.

-¿Qué temes?-la voz del Capitán de Gondor sonó golpeada.

-No volver a verte-contestó tragando saliva.-Algo me dice que soy yo quien debe ir.

Boromir no contestó, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como negando las palabras de Faramir.

-Me parece que por lo único que insistes en ir es porque estás desesperado de que padre te reconozca algo.

Escuchar a su hermano decir aquello le dolió mucho más que los desprecios de Denethor, jamás imaginó que su propio hermano fuera a decirle tal cosa, hubiera querido ser más razonable en aquel momento pero no pudo, una rabia tremenda se apoderó de él, los ojos se le nublaron por el coraje y cuando se dio cuenta ya había lanzado a Boromir un golpe en la cara.

-Tienes un buen gancho derecho-dijo Boromir limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la nariz a causa del golpe.-¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear así?

Faramir ofuscado no contestó.

-Lo que te dije fue una estupidez y me lo acabas de hacer pagar-el mayor de los hermanos hablaba con tranquilidad.

-Boromir, yo no…-quería disculparse con él pero encontraba las palabras, se sentía avergonzado y lo único que hizo fue retirarse.

No quería ver a su hermano, no se atrevía a verlo, le había golpeado, Faramir de Gondor había golpeado a su Capitán a la vista de todos. Sintió miedo, culpa, vergüenza, su padre seguramente se enteraría de aquello, le reprendería, tal vez hasta lo relegaran de su capitanía. Caminó por toda la ciudad perdiéndose entre la gente por si acaso lo fueran siguiendo, jamás imaginó que algo así pudiera suceder, pero es que las palabras de Boromir habían sido tan hirientes que no pudo contenerse. Finalmente fue a meterse a la biblioteca, aunque cerrada, Faramir desde muy joven sabía cómo burlar a los guardias. Se escondió en un rincón entre los estantes que anteriormente habían lucido volúmenes de los reyes de otros tiempos, ahora apenas eran pergaminos, papeles sueltos desgastados por el tiempo. Se sentó en el suelo y recargó la espalda contra la pared, allí en la oscuridad dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, se sentía solo, temía quedarse solo, no volver a ver a Boromir, no saber qué hacer al frente del ejército de Gondor, no salir de aquella oscuridad que últimamente lo consumía.

-Creí que nunca regresarías-le dijo Boromir al verlo subir por las escaleras de la ciudadela.

Faramir había estado en la biblioteca hasta casi media noche, no se había atrevido a salir hasta asegurarse que las calles de la ciudad se encontraran vacías, pues supuso que el rumor de que había golpeado al Capitán de Gondor ya había llegado a oídos de su padre.

Avergonzado vio a su hermano, que estaba a unos metros de él.

-Fui un imprudente-dijo bajando un poco la mirada,-sea cuál sea mi castigo lo aceptaré, no debí si quiera atreverme a contradecirte.

-Y yo jamás tuve porque haberte dicho aquello-se acercó Boromir.-Yo… la verdad es que te debo una disculpa-dijo arrepentido y después lanzó un suspiro.-Sé que tu deseo es ir y si estos fueran otros tiempos hubiera solicitado a nuestro padre que te diera licencia para acompañarme,-guardó silencio por unos minutos-no pienses que voy en tu lugar, o por capricho, tal vez no traiga las respuestas que necesitas pero temo que yo estoy más asustado que tú con todo esto.

-Comprendo-repuso con voz queda.

-Padre debe reconocer que tú puedes capitanear a los hombres, lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora-entonces Boromir lo vio a los ojos y Faramir pudo adivinar en ellos un desconcierto que jamás había visto en él.-Y eso me tiene tranquilo porque si acaso llega a pasar algo, tú tienes la entereza suficiente para estar al frente.

-No te fallaré-dijo Faramir con el corazón acongojado y sin saber que aquella sería la última vez que vería a su hermano.

Esa misma noche Faramir recibió órdenes de viajar a Osgiliath, ni siquiera estuvo en la despedida que los ciudadanos organizaron al hijo mayor del Senescal por la mañana del siguiente día.

En su camino al Anduin, el joven Capitán iba sumido en sus pensamientos y con el rostro lleno de tristeza por la partida de su hermano. Jamás imaginó que se separarían de aquella manera, sus temores eran muchos y únicamente rogó que los Valar cuidasen a su hermano.

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Estaba aburrida

Nota I: La muerte de Théodwyn y Eumund parece pasar desapercibida en muchos fanfics, no he encontrado mucho que hable de esta etapa de la vida de Éowyn y la manera en cómo lo enfrentó, pienso que para ella fue bastante difícil. La imagino como una niña que forjó un carácter fuerte por el medio en el que creció. Por otro lado, pienso en la relación que tuvo con su primo y con su tío, el primero siempre he imaginado que fue su cómplice (sino ¿cómo aprendió a blandir la espada?) y el segundo debió haber sido estricto con ella y Éomer; el rey Théoden siempre se me figura un hombre de carácter bastante fuerte, pero que durante su vida les profesó bastante amor a sus sobrinos. Espero haberme hecho entender.

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Eowyn

3003 TE

Estaba de pie en el pasillo con la mirada fija en la puerta del dormitorio de su madre, se sentía asustada por lo que pudiera pasar y hubiera querido entrar para acompañarla sino fuera porque tenía ocho años y el curador se lo prohibió. Tenía el rostro inundado en lágrimas pero intentaba ser fuerte y mantenerse ahí queriendo entender todo.

Su madre hacía meses había caído enferma, justo después de la repentina muerte de Eomund, su padre. La niña de cabellos dorados no olvidaba aquel día soleado en el que un mensajero llegó con las malas noticias, de su memoria no se borraba el grito desgarrador de Théodwyn segundos después de escucharlo. Fueron días difíciles para todos, pasado el funeral del Mariscal de la Marca, la mujer se sumergió en una tristeza tremenda dejándoles solos a ella y a su hermano mayor, Éomer. Fue cuando por órdenes del rey Théoden, hermano de su madre, se mudaron a Edoras.

-Podré cuidar mejor a su madre y encargarme de ustedes-dijo el rey antes de que partieran a la capital de Rohan. A Éowyn no le había hecho mucha gracia el mudarse, extrañaba su antigua casa que era enorme y se encontraba al pie de las Montañas Nevadas.-Estoy seguro de que tu madre sanará y pronto volverán a su hogar-la animó su tío.

Théodwyn no mejoró, al contrario, día con día su salud decaía y una mañana las cosas empeoraron. De pronto la hermosa mujer cayó de bruces en medio de la casa perdiendo el conocimiento. Éowyn estaba sola con ella, pues Éomer había ido a su entrenamiento; sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al palacio a buscar ayuda, afortunadamente encontró a Morwen, quien a veces le cuidaba. Llamaron a un par de curadores, llevaron a su madre al dormitorio y cerraron la puerta.

-Éowyn, tú no deberías estar aquí-dijo una voz familiar junto a ella, era Théodred, su primo e hijo del rey de Rohan. El muchacho le sujetó su mano, la niña la apretó con fuerza al tiempo que empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la estancia de la casa.-Esta noche dormirán en el palacio.

-Pero…-iba a protestar pero Théodred le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio.

-Mi padre así lo ha dispuesto, allá estarán mejor-dijo el muchacho.-Al menos hasta que tía Théodwyn mejore.

Éowyn asintió en silencio e hizo una mueca.

-Esta vez no quiero que escapes-la miró fijamente el príncipe.-¿Lo prometes?

-Solo quería estar con mi madre-dijo bajando la mirada. Era verdad, las noches que ella y su hermano habían dormido en el palacio escapó, logró burlar la seguridad de los guardias para regresar a ver a casa.-No quiero estar lejos cuando ella muera-y es que a pesar de sus ocho años entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

Théodred suspiró y la miró.

-Hablaré con el rey de Rohan, si es necesario me quedaré esta noche con ustedes-dijo el muchacho.

Esa noche el rey de Rohan y su hijo Théodred la pasaron en aquella morada acompañando a sus sobrinos, pues la vida de Théodwyn menguaba y sus hijos no querían abandonarla.

-¿Iremos a vivir al palacio?-preguntó sorprendida Éowyn tras escuchar a su hermano quien tenía pocos minutos de haber llegado de su entrenamiento.

-Nuestro tío me lo dijo cuando veníamos hacia acá, creo que al menos ahí estaremos bien-el chico no parecía muy convencido.

-La extrañaré-Éowyn apretó los labios y se contuvo de llorar.

Éomer no contestó, la miró de soslayo y dirigió su vista a la ventana.

Así transcurrieron algunos minutos, en un silencio que estaba inundado de tristeza e incertidumbre, de dolor, pues ambos hermanos se preguntaban qué sería de ellos, porqué debían soportar pérdidas tan dolorosas a tan corta edad.

-Yo te voy a cuidar, hermana-dijo de pronto el niño de ojos claros y cabellos rubios.-Eso le prometí a mi padre cuando se fue al combate-Éowyn notó en los ojos de su hermano una tristeza inmensa. Tragó saliva y lo abrazó.

Pasaron las horas y la pequeña Éowyn se quedó dormida esperando noticias de su madre, pero no las hubo al menos hasta la madrugada del día siguiente cuando la despertó Théodred.

-Tu madre quiere verte-dijo su primo y la llevó, aún somnolienta a los aposentos donde yacía la hija de Thengel. Cruzó la puerta y empezó a sentir un miedo terrible, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Cuando se disponía a acercarse al lecho de su madre sus piernas no le respondieron y apenas pudo dar un par de pasos, entonces su hermano le puso las manos en los hombros y ambos se detuvieron junto a la cama.

Théodwyn no era ni la sombra de la mujer radiante que había sido hacía unos años, estaba más pálida que nunca, con los ojos hundidos en medio de ojeras enormes y la piel pegada a los huesos.

Éowyn apretó la mano de Éomer al ver a su madre.

-Mi pequeña-dijo Théodwyn con voz débil e intentó llevar su mano al rostro de la pequeña.-Perdóname por dejarte sola-Éowyn comenzó a sollozar, sujetó la mano de su madre.

-Te prometo que estaré bien, mamá-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Sé que tu hermano y tu primo te cuidarán-la hija de Thengel apenas podía hablar.-Y que tu tío sabrá criarte-tomó aire y por unos segundos guardó silencio.-Por favor, sé feliz, muy feliz, a pesar de estos tiempos.

Éowyn asintió sin soltar la mano de su madre.-Sí…-dijo susurrando aunque no tenía idea de cómo iba a lograr ser feliz con una pena tan grande.

Después de la muerte de Théodwyn, los hijos de Eomund fueron a vivir al palacio como el rey había dispuesto, se mudaron aquella misma mañana. Se dieron órdenes de prepararlos para el funeral.

Éowyn no protestó como tantas otras veces, se dejó llevar al palacio por Morwen, quien se haría cargo de ella.

-Es hora-dijo su primo sentándose a lado de ella, ni siquiera lo miró. Éowyn estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, atormentada por lo que estaba pasando y sin saber cómo reaccionar. No lloraba, sus ojos ni siquiera estaban húmedos, simplemente estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama observando sus zapatos en silencio. Tragó saliva y aquel día fue la primera vez que sintió la amargura de estar completamente sola. Por su cabeza pasaban un montón de cosas, recuerdos de su corta infancia al pie de las Montañas Nevadas.

Théodred la abrazó, y ella sin poder resistir más se soltó a llorar, no podía si quiera controlarse, la tristeza que sentía era demasiada para su edad, era como si de pronto se diera cuenta de la crueldad del mundo. Se aferró a su primo y lloró sus pérdidas, la de sus padres, la de su hogar.

-Lo siento-dijo minutos después. Su voz sonaba apagada, triste y queda.

-No, nada de pedir disculpas-el muchacho le sonrió animándola.-No entenderé jamás tu pena, pero tú eres una muchacha fuerte-era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquello, la niña de cabellos dorados sonrió con timidez.-Y llorar no está mal-la interrumpió su primo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, asimilando su pena. Éowyn sintió menos peso en su corazón al saberse apoyada por su primo.

-No me dejes sola, Théodred-dijo tomándole la mano.

Él suspiró.-Haré todo lo posible, mi querida Éowyn.

Y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, el funeral iniciaría en unos minutos y el rey les esperaba junto con Éomer en el vestíbulo. Sin pensarlo, sujetó a su hermano de la mano, jamás le había visto tan triste.

En los meses siguientes empezaba todo a tornarse normal, su hermano apenas dos días después del funeral regresó a sus prácticas de esgrima, mientras su primo salía algunas veces de Edoras para organizar las defensas del reino; esto a Éowyn la fastidiaba, y es que debía quedarse sola, pues su tío igualmente se ausentaba largas horas. Lo único que hacía era soportar las lecciones de bordado con las mujeres del palacio o escabullirse a su dormitorio y soñar que tenía grandes aventuras, la mayoría de las veces optaba por lo segundo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-le preguntó Theodred al verla llegar al salón principal donde la esperaban para cenar. Y es que aquel día se había aventurado a ir a la armería, quería saciar su curiosidad y saber qué se sentía blandir una espada o portar un yelmo, entretenida no se dio cuenta que oscureció.

-Estaba aburrida-dijo despreocupada, sin embargo se dio cuenta que nadie dejaba de mirarla, el rey incluso dejó a un lado el tarro de cerveza, Éomer frunció el ceño y Théodred sonrió como si supiera que había pasado.

-Traes el vestido sucio, los zapatos llenos de lodo y el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre-dijo su tío sin dejarla de ver.-¿En dónde te metiste?

-Además no ha protestado porque se aburrió en sus lecciones de bordado…-dijo Eomer atento a sus movimientos.-Y no estabas en tu habitación, lo sé porque te fui a buscar.

-Ayudé a Morwen a llevar unas cosas a las bodegas-mintió, temía que si decía la verdad sería castigada.

El rey Théoden pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

Éomer le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-No mientas-le susurró a lo que Éowyn respondió con un codazo, pero su hermano le dio un tirón en el cabello.-Tú no estabas en la bodega.

-¡No hagas eso!-exclamó la niña enojada y dio un fuerte empujón a Éomer.

-¡Hey! ¡Basta!-exclamó su tío al verlos.-No estamos entre orcos o criaturas salvajes para que se comporten de esa manera-les regañó.-¿Y tú, Éomer? ¿Por qué dudas de tu hermana? ¿Acaso no les he enseñado que deben confiar en la palabra del otro?-el muchacho iba a protestar pero una señal del rey le hizo detenerse.-Y, Éowyn, no quiero que vuelvas a salir del castillo sin que yo esté enterado-la niña asintió en silencio.

-Ya escucharon a rey, por favor, no más peleas-comentó Théodred.-Deben aprender a apoyarse porque son hermanos, me sorprende que después de la muerte de su madre empezaran a tener conflictos.

Era verdad, desde la muerte de Théodwyn ambos hermanos empezaron a pelear la mayoría del tiempo. El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, si acaso Théodred y su padre intercambiaban algunas palabras referentes a la administración del reino.

Castigada por lo que sucedió le enviaron a su dormitorio al igual que a su hermano, su tío había dispuesto que las lecciones de equitación se suspendieran al menos una semana.

-¡No es justo!-protestó Éowyn, quien lo único que esperaba eran esas lecciones, pues había cumplido nueve años y su tío dispuso que debía aprender a dominar los caballos como todas las mujeres de la Casa de Eorl.-Ni siquiera he iniciado.

-¿Quieres que sean dos semanas?-preguntó su tío con seriedad.

Éowyn resopló molesta cuando el rey salió de su habitación. No, no querían que fueran dos semanas de castigo, que retrasaran sus lecciones, las únicas que seguramente valdrían la pena, porque el bordado era bastante aburrido.

-Tal vez mi padre te creyó, pero yo no, Éowyn-escuchó de pronto la voz de Théodred en medio del silencio que reinaba en el dormitorio. Ella que se encontraba sentada en el piso junto a la puerta que daba a la terraza alzó la vista.-¿En dónde estuviste?

-En las bodegas-respondió al tiempo que Théodred se sentaba a su lado.

-Hablé con Morwen, dijo que desapareciste después del medio día.

Hizo una mueca y suspiró, no sabía si decir la verdad y, sin embargo, estaba ahí su primo, la persona en la que más confiaba. Se armó de valor, tarde o temprano la descubrirían.

-Estuve en la armería-dijo en voz baja, como pidiendo disculpas.

-¿Haciendo?-Théodred alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Quería jugar a ser un rohirrim, a blandir la espada en batalla-tragó saliva. Para su sorpresa el muchacho sonrió.

-Odias las lecciones de bordado, ¿cierto?

-Son bastante aburridas-torció la boca.-Yo no quiero aprender a bordar, no me servirá de nada cuando Rohan esté en problemas-dijo preocupada.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-repuso su primo.-Te propongo algo-hizo una pausa-Te enseñaré a blandir la espada, a utilizar el escudo y la lanza, incluso la ballesta-Éowyn abrió los ojos sorprendida-,con una sola condición.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, lo único que te pido es no pelear de esa manera con Éomer e intentes hacer las paces con él-explicó Théodred.-A mi padre y a mi nos duele verlos así.

-Lo haré-dijo animada.-Le pediré disculpas…

-No solo pedirle disculpas, quiero que los dos estén bien, que no se repitan escenas como la de la cena.

Éowyn guardó silencio unos minutos.-Sí-dijo resignada.

Théodred se puso de pie.-Iniciaremos en una semana.

-Pero…

-Estás castigada-dijo Théodred antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Ni siquiera respondió, simplemente sonrió feliz, era vez que se sentía así en meses.

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Amo dejarte así

_Nota I: Confieso que éste ha sido uno de los capítulos que más trabajo me han costado, lo reescribí varias veces hasta que me convencí. Casi podría decir que me inspiré con "Amo dejarte así" de Gustavo Cerati y "Fusión" de Jorge Drexler, si no las han escuchado deben hacerlo. En fin, no se diga más, aquí la celebración de la boda y la noche de bodas. Espero sus críticas y comentarios._

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

 _Nota III: Mil gracias a los que leen y comentan._

Faramir

3019 TE

Jamás se imaginó aquello, en toda su vida nunca se había detenido a pensar si se casaría o no, fue un tema que en ningún momento habló con sus amigos más cercanos, vaya, ni siquiera con Boromir. Lo único que le había preocupado hasta entonces era salvaguardar Gondor. Y a la gente en Minas Tirith parecía importarle muy poco que su Capitán se refugiara en los libros y en el estudio, en vez de cortejar doncellas como solían hacerlo el resto de los soldados; después de todo el hijo menor de Denethor siempre había sido así. Por eso, cuando Faramir anunció su boda, algunos de sus compañeros de armas se sorprendieron por la premura de sus decisiones, pues el joven Senescal siempre solía tomarse su tiempo para poner en marcha sus planes. Sin embargo todos le apoyaron y estaban felices por él.

Los funerales del rey Théoden ya habían pasado y el nuevo rey de Rohan, Éomer, anunció la unión de Faramir y Éowyn, y los presentes, entre los que se contaban amigos y parientes de ambos, organizaron una maravillosa fiesta en la que los cantos, el baile y las risas inundaban todo.

La celebración se prolongó hasta tarde. Faramir, animado por los hobbits y algunos de sus hombres, bebió algunas cervezas, él mismo se extrañó, no solía tomar más de dos pintas, sin embargo esta vez ya iba por la quinta. Relajado y algo mareado por el efecto del alcohol sobre su cuerpo, se detuvo y se quedó contemplando el ambiente del lugar; la música había empezado a sonar, algunos soldados de Gondor y Rohan se levantaban e iban a buscar a las doncellas para invitarlas a bailar, incluso el rey Éomer bailaba con la hija del Príncipe de Dol Amroth y el Señor Aragorn hacía lo mismo con la dama Arwen. Fue cuando buscó a Éowyn con la mirada, y la vio a lo lejos entre tanta gente, la acompañaban Fíriel y Morwen, parecía que hablaban de algo relacionado con él porque de vez en vez señalaban hacia donde estaba.

-Ve, Faramir,-lo animó Sam que lo había estado observando- ó te arrepentirás de no hacerlo-parecía que el hobbit sabía de lo que hablaba.

Asintió dudoso y se puso de pie, fue a buscar a la Dama de Rohan. Atravesó el salón dando algunos traspiés y se prometió no volver a tomar más de tres pintas de cerveza al notar que Éowyn lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Llegó hasta ella.

-¿En verdad soy tan gracioso?-le preguntó sin evitar reírse de sí mismo y sentirse algo avergonzado por el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Un poco, sí-repuso ella tomando su mano y viéndolo a los ojos.

-No debí hacerle caso a esos hobbits-se excusó con las mejillas coloradas.-Me… me apena esto-inclinó un poco la cabeza.

Entonces la Princesa de Ithilien le tomó con suavidad el rostro.

-Es tu fiesta de bodas, mi Señor, no debes avergonzarte-dijo.

-En todo caso, es la fiesta de ambos-sonrió tranquilo poniendo su mano sobre la de Éowyn.-Y vine hasta aquí para invitarte a bailar.

La Dama de Rohan asintió.-No sé hacerlo muy bien-dijo.

-Yo soy bastante malo-le colocó la mano en la cintura.

Tras una leve sonrisa y sin decir nada más, ambos empezaron a moverse tratando de seguir el ritmo de la música; entre pisotones y traspiés libraron algunas piezas. De pronto, uno de los soldados tomó el laúd y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, algo más lenta que las demás, algunos de los presentes se sentaron y en el centro del salón principal quedaron pocas parejas.

-La balada de Nienor Níniel-comentó Faramir al escuchar los primeros versos de la canción.

-Fue una mujer valiente con un destino desgraciado-la muchacha de cabellos dorados hizo una mueca.

-Quizás lo más bello de su vida fue encontrar el amor a lado de Turambar-repuso el Senescal colocando ambas manos en la cintura de su dama.

Éowyn le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo miró fijamente.-Y el final de ambos fue terrible.

-Agradezco que el nuestro no haya sido así-sonrió Faramir antes de que ella recargara la cabeza en su hombro.

Y así bailaron, en silencio, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía alrededor. En ese momento solo eran ellos dos. El Príncipe de Ithilien cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, abrazado a su dama, se sentía el hombre más feliz de la Tierra Media.

Los invitados se retiraron poco después de que las canciones se terminaran; la Compañía del Anillo se despidió de ellos, y el rey Elessär le dijo a su Senescal que se tomara algunos días de descanso, ya que partiría a encaminar a sus amigos hasta Isengard. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron el Príncipe Imrahil, su hija y la reina Arwen, que fueron llevados a los aposentos de invitados; mientras tanto, Faramir esperó en el salón principal hasta que Morwen, una doncella del palacio, le dijo que la Dama Éowyn le esperaba.

El Príncipe de Ithilien caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio que en los próximos días compartiría con la Dama de Rohan, entró en silencio y la encontró de pie frente a la ventana. Se paró detrás de ella para abrazarla, besó su mejilla y aspiró su aroma. Poco después Éowyn se giró hacia él y lo besó con suavidad.

El Senescal respondió aquel beso, primero con besos tímidos, recatados, que fueron convirtiéndose en desesperados, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Se dejaron llevar por todo lo que se habían guardado tanto tiempo. Los besos se mezclaron con mordidas en los labios, en el cuello, en las orejas, se escucharon suspirar.

Por todo su cuerpo Faramir sintió como si un montón de rayos le atravesaran; quiso controlar impulsos, pero sus manos ya estaban buscando la forma de desnudar a Éowyn, para contemplarla, para besarla, para acariciarla y sentirla. Se asustó de sí mismo, no quería enloquecer tan pronto y con delicadeza desabrochó el vestido de su Dama, deshaciendo los nudos uno por uno. Notó que su respiración se aceleró al igual que su corazón, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, empezaba a sentir finas gotitas de sudor en la nuca y en la frente. Suspiró después de sentir como la Princesa de Ithilien también luchaba por quitarle la camisa. Retrocedió, se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento su razón iba a dejar de funcionar, que todo lo que le pasaría no iba a poder controlarlo. Ella también dio un paso hacia atrás.

Faramir la contempló.

La muchacha tenía respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía desconcertada.

-Lo siento yo... -no tenía idea de qué decir, su mente ya no le estaba funcionando en aquel momento.

-¿Hice algo que te ofendiera?-preguntó Éowyn preocupada sin siquiera acomodarse el vestido.

Negó moviendo la cabeza.-Nada, mi amada Èowyn-repuso Faramir.-Es solo que jamás había sentido esto,-buscó sus ojos-y temo perder el control de mi persona.

-Deseo esto tanto como tú, Faramir-respondió ella con seriedad.

Esas palabras le bastaron al Senescal para acercarse a ella y empezar a quitarle poco a poco el vestido; le besaba todo el cuerpo y con los dedos repasaba cada centímetro de éste. Se hizo adicto a ella, al sabor de sus pezones, los cuales besó y mordió a su antojo; bajó hasta su vientre y llegó a su sexo, se sumergió en él sintiendo como se estremecía el cuerpo de la muchacha, y la escuchó gritar su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos. Se detuvo cuando las piernas de la Dama de Rohan flaquearon, la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio la Princesa lo besó, le quitó la camisa y se hundió en su cuello al tiempo que sus delicadas manos le acariciaban el pecho. Faramir suspiró empezando a perder nuevamente todo sentido de la razón. La Dama de Rohan recorrió su pecho entre besos y pequeñas mordidas para volver a sus labios, en ese momento sintió como ella perdió las manos dentro de su pantalón, no pudo reprimir algunos gemidos. Agradeció que Éowyn le quitara los pantalones, ya le estorbaban. Y perdió la cordura cuando los labios y las manos de su dama recorrian su cuerpo desnudo.

Por unos minutos su cuerpo agitado le pidió una pausa, unos minutos de sosiego y sus ojos buscaron la mirada de la Dama de Rohan.

-Te ves hermosa-susurró sin dejarla de ver.

Amaba a aquella mujer.

Se acercó a ella para sostener su rostro y besarla nuevamente, para abrazarla y sentir su piel desnuda contra la de él. La temperatura de los besos aumentó nuevamente, y sin pensarlo la sujetó de los muslos para colocarla a horcajadas sobre él, ella rodeo su cuello con las brazos.

-Me estás volviendo loco-le susurró antes de recostarla sobre el lecho y acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Faramir recuperó la cordura por unos segundos.

-No lo haré si no estás segura-dijo incorporándose un poco.-Si quieres que me dete…

No pudo seguir hablando, Éowyn lo besó, y él entendió todo. Entró en ella con sumo cuidado, despacio, sin dejarla de mirar. La besó antes de continuar. Sus movimientos iniciaron lentos pero poco a poco aceleró el ritmo; le excitó escucharla murmurar, gemir y jadear en su oído, que le enterrara los dedos en la espalda, que ella se arqueara para unirse más a él. Faramir pensó que alguna fuerza ajena a él lo controlaba porque sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, y se escuchó jadear, gemir, incluso gritó quedamente en el oído de la Dama de Rohan. Entonces de un momento a otro la vio a los ojos, se sonrieron. Habían consumado su amor.

El Senescal se incorporó un poco, solo para mirarla, para observar esa expresión de ella después del acto amoroso.

-Amo dejarte así-dijo sonriente.-Amo quedarme así-la besó con suavidad.

Y de pronto sintió un cansancio tremendo; sin más, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Éowyn. Se abrazó a ella, cerró los ojos y sin proponérselo, en medio del silencio que ahora inundaba el dormitorio, poco a poco se quedó dormido.

.

 _Gracias por leer hasta acá._


	11. ¡No es justo!

Nota I: Si bien siempre he sostenido que Théodred apoyó y entrenó a Éowyn, creo que su hermano también lo hizo, y pienso que el mismoimo Théoden tuvo que lidiar con ello y, tarde o temprano, aceptar las inquietudes de su sobrina.

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Eowyn

3007 TE

En cuanto escuchó el anuncio de la llegada de los jinetes de Rohan se inventó una excusa y sin hacer caso de los gritos de Morwen, salió corriendo del palacio. Esperaba que entre los jinetes estuviera Théodred, quien le había prometido una espada.

-Creo que es momento de que empieces a practicar con una espada de verdad-le había dicho su primo aquella tarde que se despidieron.

-¿Es enserio?-no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Te has esforzado bastante-sonrió el joven príncipe.-Y no es mala idea que tengas tu propia espada.

-Pero… ¿y tu padre está de acuerdo?-temía que su tío la reprendiera pues desde hacía años en se prohibía que las mujeres que habitaban el palacio portaran un arma.

-Eres la hija de Eomund, no cualquier mujer del palacio-la animó su primo.-Además perteneces a la Casa de Eorl y todas las mujeres de nuestro linaje han esgrimido una espada.

Sonrió ampliamente tras escucharlo y desde ese día estuvo esperando al príncipe de Rohan con ansiedad.

Cuando escapó de la vista de Morwen lo primero que hizo fue correr a la armería pero desistió al suponer que todos la verían ahí y podía meterse en problemas, entonces se mezcló en el grupo de personas que recibieron a los jinetes y se abrió paso entre los soldados, mirando aquí y allá con atención, esperando que apareciese el hijo del rey pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

-¿Éowyn?-una voz detrás de ella que la hizo brincar, había estado tan concentrada buscando a Théodred que no se dio cuenta que entre el grupo de jinetes se encontraba también su hermano.-¿No se supone que deberías estar en el palacio?-Éomer parecía asombrado de ver a su hermana en aquel lugar.

-Vine a entregar un mensaje para Théodred-alzó los hombros.-¿Lo has visto?-preguntó.

-Tengo entendido que llegará en un par de semanas más, al parecer hubo problemas cerca de las fronteras-respondió Éomer.

-¿Qué?-preguntó decepcionada tras escuchar a su hermano.

-Mandó un mensajero al palacio con esas noticias-respondió el muchacho.

-No… no lo sabía.

-Podemos enviar el mensaje con alguien-sugirió Éomer intentando ayudar.

-¡No!-exclamó Éowyn.-Es que yo tengo que verlo.

Su hermano la miró incrédulo y después pareció entender todo, la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un lugar alejado del bullicio de la gente.

-¿Ahora qué loca idea te metió en la cabeza?-parecía molesto.

-Me prometió una espada.

-¿Qué dices?-pareció sorprendido el muchacho-Tú no puedes portar una espada.

-Las mujeres de la Casa de Eorl siempre han portado una espada-dijo alzando la voz.-Y muchas otras mujeres lo han hecho, ¿acaso no has aprendido nada de los cuentos del viejo Fastred?-si algo le gustaba de esas charlas, a las que su tío les enviaba en la biblioteca de Edoras, eran las historias que relataban las hazañas de mujeres en la Tierra Media, como Haleth ó Lúthien, entre muchas otras por las cuales Éowyn sentía mucha admiración.

Éomer abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo guardó silencio, sabía que no podía contradecir aquello.

-Eres odiosa-le dijo el muchacho-y necia-le revolvió el cabello con cariño.-No sé realmente qué esté pensando Théodred con esto, pero si quieres aprender deberías empezar a practicar con algo menos peligroso.

-Las espadas de madera son para niños-protestó.-He practicado hace tiempo con ellas.

-¿Y por qué jamás me lo dijiste?-replicó su hermano.

-Estabas muy ocupado entrenando-contestó de mala gana.

-Ya decía yo que Théodred estaba detrás de todo esto-dijo con seriedad el muchacho.

-Por favor no digas nada a nuestro tío-le suplicó a Éomer.

-¿Decirle algo?-sonrió despreocupado.-Y aunque le dijera algo, tú eres tan necia que encontrarías otra forma de aprender.

Éowyn frunció el ceño.-Yo no soy necia.

-¿Ah no?-Éomer sonrió burlonamente.-Si no lo fueras no estarías insistiendo tanto con lo de la espada.

-Al menos Théodred me apoya.

Éomer se puso serio.-No es que no quiera apoyarte, pero eres una niña-hizo una pausa-, ni si quiera tienes la fuerza necesaria para cargar una espada.

-La tendré, por eso estoy practicando-dijo Éowyn con cierta molestia.

Su hermano no pareció muy convencido pero finalmente cedió.

-En la armería hay espadas cortas, puedo conseguir una para ti-se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos-sin filo.

-¿Y de que me servirá?-preguntó seria, aunque la idea de Éomer le parecía mejor que robar una espada a los guardias de palacio.

-Créeme que son de mucha ayuda, ¿o quieres perder un brazo?-el muchacho alzó una ceja-uno practica con armas sin filo por seguridad-le explicó.-Es eso o esperas a Théodred.

-Promete que no te burlarás, ni dirás nada.

-Lo primero no sé si pueda hacerlo-soltó una carcajada como recordando algo.-Y lo segundo dependerá de ti, pero creo que nuestro tío debe saberlo.

-Tengo miedo de que me impida seguir con esto.

-Tienes el apoyo de Théodred, seguro si le pides a él que intervenga las cosas saldrán bien.

-Lo intentaré-no estaba muy convencida.

Éomer sonrió dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Regresa a casa, yo debo hacer algunas cosas antes.

-¿Irás por la espada?-le preguntó Éowyn.

-Confía en mí, ¿sí?-dijo el muchacho.-Te veré más tarde-y se alejó siguiendo a los demás eorlingas, quienes ya se dirigían a las caballerizas o la armería.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que su hermano logrará conseguir la espada que le había prometido, y cuando la vio se llevó una gran desilusión, no medía ni la mitad que la espada del rey, el acabado de la empuñadura era de lo más sencillo que se pudiera encontrar en Rohan y, además de todo, parecía que la hoja estaba oxidándose.

-Lo siento, fue la única que pude encontrar-se excusó Éomer al notar la reacción de su hermana.

No tuvo más remedio que practicar con aquella espada; estaba más pesada de lo que había imaginado y las ampollas en las manos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-preguntó su tío durante la cena al notar que llevaba las manos envueltas en vendas.

-Me pinché con las agujas cuando ayudaba a Morwen-mintió sin enseñar las manos.

El rey Théoden la miró severamente, era imposible mentirle.

-Morwen me dijo que dejaste de acompañarla desde hace un tiempo-respondió con seriedad.

-Me lastimé intentando levantar la espada de Éomer-dijo sin pensar.

-¿Por qué tomaste el arma de tu hermano?-y miró a Éomer quien acababa de sentarse en la mesa.

-Solo estábamos jugando-contestó nervioso el muchacho.

-¿Jugando? Un arma no es un juguete, Éomer-se dirigió a su sobrino.-Creí que tenías la madurez suficiente para portar un arma-le regañó.

-Tío, yo no…

-Silencio-ordenó el rey al muchacho.-Regresarás las armas y estarás suspendido por dos meses.

-Sí-repuso Éomer con un hilo de voz.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. Éowyn se sintió culpable, tragó saliva y vio de reojo a Éomer.

-Tío, fue mi culpa-dijo Éowyn rompiendo el silencio.

El rey Théoden la miró duramente por unos segundos.

-Tú también recibirás un castigo, jovencita.

-No, Éomer no merece ese castigo-repuso y suspiró.

-¿Qué dices?-el rey frunció el entrecejo.

-Yo tomé el arma de Éomer sin permiso-dijo nerviosa mirando a su tío.-No solo la de él, encontré una en la armería-hizo una pausa.-Quería probar mis habilidades.

-En realidad yo le ayudé a conseguir la espada-intervino su hermano.-Y mi arma jamás la tomo.

El rey Théoden los miró detenidamente antes de levantarse y suspirar, se llevó una mano al rostro y sonrió unos segundos antes de volverse a ellos con seriedad.

-En ese caso están castigados los dos-dijo.

-Tienen hasta mañana a primera hora para regresar esa espada-explicó el rey.-Y tú Éowyn te quedarás con Morwen, y me aseguraré de que así sea, le ayudarás-y miró a Éomer.-Y tú, muchacho, irás a ayudarle al herrero, tiene mucho trabajo y necesita una mano.

-¡No es justo!-saltó Éowyn de su silla.

-No, no es justo lo que hicieron-la regañó su tío.-Y lo van a hacer sin pretextos.

Éowyn estaba tan furiosa que se encerró en su dormitorio y no salió ni siquiera a escuchar las historias que solían contar los ancianos en la biblioteca de Edoras, cosa que le fascinaba. Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano y junto con su hermano regresaron la espada, después cada uno fue a cumplir su castigo.

-Ya puedes irte, Éowyn-dijo Morwen después de que terminaron de escribir el inventario de lo que se tenía en la cocina del palacio.

-¿En serio?-no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Sí, mi Señor Théoden me dijo que estarías conmigo hasta una hora después del mediodía-respondió la mujer con tranquilidad.

Se levantó dando un salto.

-Antes una cosa-la detuvo Morwen-, el rey ha pedido que vayas a verlo a su despacho, me parece que quiere hablar contigo.

Asintió desanimada, tal vez su tío la regañaría de nuevo, pero no quedaba otra opción. Llegó hasta el despacho del rey y entró en silencio, su tío alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-Siéntate-le indicó. Éowyn obedeció.-Antes de morir tu madre me pidió encargarme de tu educación-empezó a hablar.-A decir verdad, ha sido más complicado de lo que esperaba; heredaste el carácter de tu padre, y creo que por más que lo intente seguiras resistiéndote a la educación que, creo, una mujer debe tener.

La muchacha no contestó, miraba fijamente a su tío.

-Así que me di por vencido, serás la única mujer en el palacio que tome lecciones de esgrima y, por Eru, espero no estar haciendo mal-la miró con cariño.-Después de todo en la Casa de Eorl se han contado valerosas mujeres guerreras.

En el rostro de Éowyn se dibujó una sonrisa tímida.

-Sin embargo este privilegio no será gratis-siguió hablando el rey.-Eres la única mujer de esta pequeña familia, lo sabes, y tienes deberes que cumplir-hizo una pausa.-Llegará un momento en que tú tengas que tomar decisiones importantes, y una espada no servirá mucho.

-Podría ir con ustedes a la guerra-sabía de lo que hablaba su tío.

-¡No!-exclamó el rey de Rohan.-La guerra no es lugar para ti, y si puedo evitar que te alcance lo haré-en los ojos del rey se reflejó un dejo de tristeza.-Te quedarás a cargo del palacio, y para eso es necesario que aprendas de Morwen todo cuanto puedas, te guste o no.

No protestó, era inútil.-Sí, mi Señor-respondió.

-Si llego a enterarme que has huído de tus deberes te olvidarás del esgrima, ¿entendiste?

-Sí-contestó sin contener la emoción.

-Bien, ve a la armería, alguien te está esperando.

Se levantó de la silla más sonriente y feliz que nunca, ni siquiera se despidió de su tío y no escuchó lo último que le dijo. Corrió a la armería lo más rápido que pudo, cruzó la puerta y se encontró con Théodred sentado sobre unos taburetes de madera.

¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!


	12. Hoy no hay deberes que cumplir

Nota I: Según el libro, Faramir se quedó en Édoras después de que Aragorn y el resto de la Comunidad del Anillo partieran al norte, quiero imaginar que tuvo ahí una especie de vacaciones o de descanso. Aquí un poco de lo que imagino pasó.

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Faramir

3019 TE

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana del dormitorio lo hizo despertar, abrió los ojos con pereza y, por unos segundos, se quedó mirando el techo sin pensar en nada; fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no repasó todo lo que haría durante el día. Sonrió volviéndose a la muchacha que dormía acurrucada a su lado y la abrazó besando suavemente su mejilla. Suspiró antes de recargar su cabeza en la almohada y quedarse contemplando a Éowyn en la penumbra de la madrugada.

La Princesa de Ithilien dormía profundamente con la respiración mesurada, una leve sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro y el cabello despeinado caían cerca de sus mejillas. Faramir entonces retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro de la Dama, casi en seguida, acarició su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

-No me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecer a los Valar haberte conocido-dijo en un susurro.

-Ninguno de los dos esperaba que nuestras decisiones, tan funestas, trazaran este hermoso destino-repuso entonces la Dama de Rohan con voz somnolienta abriendo los ojos. Buscó la mirada de Faramir.

El Príncipe de Ithilien sonrió ampliamente, aún sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de su esposa.

-Si te desperté, perdona mi imprudencia-dijo.

Éowyn acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de que alguien interrumpiera mi descanso-se acercó para besarlo.

-Puedo hacerlo por el resto de nuestra vida-fue un beso dulce-, si así lo deseas, Éowyn-ambos rieron.

-O tal vez, mi Señor, quieras descansar un par de horas más-Éowyn volvió la vista a la ventana.

-Me parece un consejo sensato, mi Señora-se acurrucó junto a ella.-Pero sugeriría que me contaras algún cuento de tu pueblo.

La Dama de Rohan asintió y empezó a cantar con suavidad unos hermosos versos sobre la llegada de Eorl el Joven a las tierras de la Marca. El Senescal de Gondor cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, se concentró en escuchar la voz de su esposa y el rumor de la lluvia matutina. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Despertó con pereza, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado. Éowyn no estaba junto a él, la buscó por unos segundos y la encontró de pie mirando por la ventana, envuelta en una bata azul pálido, el cabello recogido y sobre los hombros una manta con la que se cubría del frío.

-Éowyn-susurró sentándose en la orilla de la cama y no apartó la mirada de su Dama.

Ella sonrió volviéndose a él.

-Te amo-dijo Faramir, acto seguido se levantó para acercarse a ella y abrazarla por la cintura. Besó su mejilla con ternura. Ella lo abrazó.

-¿Hace cuánto amaneció?-preguntó Faramir mirando por las ventana. La lluvia había arreciado pero entre la nubes unos rayos de sol alcanzaban a colarse.

-Unos minutos apenas-repuso ella.-Parece que será un día gris.

-¿No dicen que la lluvia borra la maldad y lava las heridas del alma?-aquellas palabras las había escuchado de su madre, o al menos así lo recordaba.

-Será un verano lluvioso entonces-y la Dama de Rohan sonrió justo antes de que a lo lejos se escuchara un toque de trompeta.

-¿El cambio de guardia?

-Y la señal de que el baño está listo-dijo Éowyn tomándolo de la mano.-Vamos. El Príncipe de Ithilien se dejó llevar por su esposa.

Caminaron por los pasillos desiertos del palacio hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Los baños del palacio de Meduseld se encontraban en una habitación debajo de los salones principales. En el lugar había una hermosa tina sostenida con patas de oro que tenían la figura de un caballo y a solo unos pasos alcanzó a ver una hermosa puerta de madera que, Faramir supuso, daba al vestidor.

El vapor del agua hirviendo lo abochornó. Sin soltar la mano de Éowyn dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba la bañera. El Senescal besó a su esposa antes de que ella fuera a buscar los aceites para el agua. Entonces se desnudó con lentitud, acomodó su ropa en uno de los taburetes que allí estaban y se dispuso a meterse al agua.

En silencio la Dama de Rohan se sentó en un taburete, vació en la tina un frasquito de agua apenas amarilla. Metió la mano al agua y empezó a revolverla.

-Relájate, mi Señor-dijo.-Hoy no tienes deberes que cumplir.

-Ven aquí, mi Señora-repuso Faramir volviéndose hacia ella.-Que tú tampoco tienes ningún deber esta mañana.

Éowyn se puso de pie y descubrió su cuerpo dejando caer la bata al piso antes de acomodarse a lado de él.

Lo que pasó después transcurrio en total silencio, si acaso se escuchaba cuando el agua escurría de la esponja o cuando salpicaba y caía fuera de la tina. Se asearon con parsimonia, con roces y caricias suaves, con miradas y gestos llenos de complicidad. Finalmente se quedaron abrazados en medio de aquella habitación vaporosa y perfumada.

El Senescal cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en el filo de la tina, sentía el cuerpo de Éowyn sobre el suyo, jugaba con su cabello. Afuera apenas se escuchaba el ajetreo matutino.

Faramir fue el primero en salir del agua, se colocó la bata y fue a por un par de toallas que estaban en el vestidor. Ayudó a Éowyn a secarse y a vestirse, guardando para él esa dicha que tenía al rozar su piel; cuando terminó de anudar el vestido beige, le puso sobre los hombros un manto con los colores de la Casa de Eorl.

Un instante después la Dama de Rohan hizo lo mismo, tomó una camisola de color vino con finos bordados dorados en las mangas y el cuello.

-La mandé a hacer para ti, mi Señor-dijo la Dama al tiempo que la abrochaba.-Es mi regalo de bodas.

Cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron al salón principal donde ya los esperaba el rey de Rohan, los recibió con una sonrisa y les invitó a sentarse a la mesa. Poco después llegaron el Príncipe Imrahil y su hija, seguidos de la Dama Arwen.

El almuerzo transcurrió alegremente, el Señor de Rohan hablaba entusiasmado de las historias de Eorl el joven y la fundación de su país.

-En verdad que Rohan es un hermoso país, mi corazón ha quedado maravillado-dijo la hija del Príncipe Imrahil mirando con admiración a Éomer.

-Y su gente es admirable, tienen un coraje tremendo y un amor por los caballos que no he visto en ningún otro lado-dijo la Señora Arwen.-Además sus mujeres son realmente valientes, blanden espadas y van a la batalla como lo dicta el deber-fijó la mirada en Éowyn.

Faramir sonrió al ver como su esposa se sonrojaba un poco por el comentario.

-Y mi sobrino ha quedado fascinado por esas cualidades-Imrahil miró al Senescal.-No lo había visto tan feliz en años-dijo el Príncipe de Dol Amroth con cariño.

El joven Senescal asintió con las mejillas coloradas.

-Me alegra ver tan feliz a mi hermana-comentó el rey viéndolos a ambos.-De verdad les deseo mucha dicha.

Terminado el almuerzo, la reina de Gondor y la Princesa Lothiriel pidieron a Éowyn llevarlas a conocer los jardines de simbelmynë.

-Será un gran honor mostrarles los jardines de mi ciudad. Y es buen momento para ir, pues el cielo a escampado-repuso la Dama de Rohan.-Mis Señores, ¿desean acompañarnos?-dijo viendo a Faramir e Imrahil.

-Yo he de negarme, Señora. Debo organizar mi partida a Dol Almoth-dijo el Príncipe Imrahil.-Le pido mil disculpas.

-Yo te veré más tarde, Dama mía-respondió el Senescal-La verdad es que deseo quedarme en el palacio por ahora.

-Entonces les veré después, amigos míos-dijo la Dama de Rohan abrochándose la capa verde. Faramir cruzó una mirada con ella y se sonrieron.

Cuando las tres mujeres salieran del palacio, Faramir se despidió de su tío y del rey para dirigirse a sus aposentos. Deseaba estar tranquilo, no quería salir y encontrarse con los ajetreos propios de un reino, ni escuchar a nadie hablar sobre organizar algo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía que estar a la prisas o yendo de un lado a otro cumpliendo órdenes.

Fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de descanso que había en el pequeño estudio adjunto al dormitorio y tomó uno de los libros de la mesita. Sin prestarle mucha atención empezó a ojearlo, notó que en sus páginas había dibujos y diagramas de diversas plantas; encontró algunas anotaciones en los bordes y en la última página el nombre de Éowyn.

-Me alegra que haya decidido el camino de las artes de la curación-dijo la voz del rey de Rohan. Estaba frente a él.

Faramir estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando el rey le indicó que no se levantara.

-La verdad no me sorprendió cuando me lo dijo-continuó hablando el rey después de sentarse frente a él.-Es algo que le ha gustado desde pequeña.

-Tiene madera de curadora-dijo el Senescal dejando el libro en la mesita.

-Cuando volvimos de Minas Tirith me comunicó su decisión, no podía estar más feliz por ella-el rey de Rohan tomó el libro.-Tampoco pensé que fuera a casarse tan pronto-y lo miró por algunos segundos.

Faramir no respondió, bajó un poco la mirada.

-No te reprocho nada, Faramir-dijo el rey.-Pero he de confesarte que tengo miedo de perderla, desde pequeños hemos estado juntos y es mi única familia.

-Ella te ama, Éomer-dijo el Senescal.-No se alejará de ti-tragó saliva.-Y yo no pretendo ser como mi padre-guardó silencio por unos segundos, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien acerca de Denethor.-Él alejó a mi madre de los suyos, ella enfermó de tristeza…-respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando.-No pretendo tomar decisiones por Éowyn, ni alejarla de ti. Nadie merece eso-dijo tras un suspiro.

-Y aunque lo intentaras, ella no lo permitiría-rió Éomer.

El Príncipe de Ithilien alzo los hombros resignado.

-Desde la primera vez que crucé palabra con ella lo supe-repuso sonriendo.

Poco después un hombre fue buscar al rey de Rohan, éste se despidió de Faramir con una disculpa.

En tanto, el Senescal puso de pie y salió a la terraza al tiempo que el viento frío le golpeaba el rostro. Sonrió para sí mismo y contempló el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos, las enormes Montañas Nevadas que se alcanzaban a ver, los extensos campos del país de los eorlingas y el cielo iluminado por el sol del verano. Hizo repaso de toda su vida, sabía que muchas de sus penas no las lograría superar tan pronto, pero ahora tenía toda la vida por delante, y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz.

¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!


	13. Él se preocupa por ti

Nota I: De la juventud de Éowyn no hay mucha información, salvo que sus padres murieron y tuvo que mudarse a Édoras. Tampoco sabemos cómo es que llegó Grima al palacio. Lo que se tiene claro es que él influyó en muchas decisiones que afectaron, no solo al reino, sino a la Dama de Rohan. Debo confesar que hubo cosas que casi tuve que inventarme. No me maten. :).

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Éowyn

3010 TE

Aburrida en el palacio de Meduseld, Éowyn se dejó caer en una de las sillas de su pequeño estudio y suspiró mirando su alrededor, no había mucho qué hacer. Hubiera querido ir a la biblioteca de Edoras pero desde hacía semanas el viejo Fastred estaba enfermo y el rey, por consejo de su nuevo ministro, optó por cerrar el lugar. Practicar esgrima tampoco era una opción, su tío le había solicitado dedicarse más a los deberes del palacio y cada vez más difícil encontrar sola la armería, pues desde la llegada de rumores de ataques en el Folde Oeste se habían dado instrucciones de entrenar más compañías de rohirrim. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer en su tiempo libre era encerrarse en sus aposentos y aparentar que el mundo no existía.

Decidida tomó su espada e hizo un par de movimientos, imaginó que estaba en alguna batalla enfrentando a un enemigo en tierras lejanas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre había deseado partir a las fronteras del Folde Oeste en una de las tantas compañías que partían diariamente. Quería demostrar, o quizás demostrarse a sí misma, que podía hacer más cosas que las que el deber le dictaba. Estaba aburrida de ser siempre quien ayudara a organizar los banquetes para las visitas que recibía el Señor de Rohan o de ocuparse de que las tareas domésticas del palacio se cumplieran. No, Éowyn no estaba hecha para eso, siempre se lo había dicho; no tenía ni el temple ni la paciencia necesaria para sentarse en un rincón, tomar una tela y comenzar a bordar mientras escuchaba conversaciones que a ella le parecían poco relevantes.

Entonces Morwen abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Mi Señora, es hora. El rey la espera-anunció la doncella.

Éowyn hizo una mueca y dejó caer la espada sobre la cama.-Dile que estaré lista en un momento-repuso. Morwen asintió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La joven Dama de Rohan suspiró mirándose en el espejo, tragó saliva y se dispuso a arreglarse un poco la ropa y el cabello. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde hacía días, y es que el rey Théoden últimamente parecía escuchar más a su consejero que las palabras de Théodred.

En el salón principal le esperaba su tío acompañado de Grima, el consejero. Ambos estaban sentados ante una mesa mediana en la que se podían observar un montón de papeles, mapas y algunas plumas en su tintero.

-Siéntate, Éowyn-dijo Grima quien desde que la vio no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-Hija, hay algo que debo hablar contigo-dijo el rey con voz seria y sin siquiera verla.-Es un asunto que me ha dado vueltas por la cabeza.

Éowyn lo miró confundida intentado adivinar qué quería decirle su tío. Hasta la fecha todo iba marchando bien en el palacio y no se había metido en ningún problema, ayudaba a Morwen con las tareas que le encomendaban.

-Sé que anteriormente fui flexible contigo y he cumplido tus caprichos en medida de lo posible-la miró fijamente.-Has aprendido a esgrimir una espada y a montar a caballo, evité que te criaras como una mujer de la corte, salvo por la poca instrucción que has recibido de Morwen-y el rey intercambió una mirada con Grima, quien asintió con una sonrisa.-Sin embargo, ya estás en una edad en la que debes empezar a ser un poco más consciente de lo que son tus deberes.

-¿Mis deberes?-no entendía nada.

-Sí-el rey hizo una señal a Grima.

-Ya eres una mujer, una jovencita que debe empezar a prepararse y a educarse debidamente-las palabras del consejero no le gustaron.

-¿Qué deberes?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Debes empezar a educarte para los deberes del hogar y dejar de contradecir a tu señor-dijo Grima mirándola fijamente.-Él se preocupa por ti.

-¿Él?, en todos estos años jamás me había dicho algo semejante-repuso alzando la voz.-Se me permitió aprender a esgrimir la espada por ser yo hija de la Casa de Eorl, la educación que he recibido me ha alcanzado para saber cómo se administran las cosas aquí-y volvió la vista a su tío.-¿pretendes que tu sobrina se quede sin voz no voto cuando tú mismo dijiste que debía ser educada para tomar decisiones importantes?

-Y me equivoqué-el rey suspiró.-Una mujer no debe llevar una carga tan pesada-y volvió su mirada al hombre de tez blanca.-Grima me hizo ver mi error.

Éowyn sintió un nudo en la garganta, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Era verdad que su tío la limitaba en algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de temas delicados, pero generalmente la tomaba en cuenta y la mantenía informada.

-Aprenderás a comportarte como una mujer y a no contradecir a tu Señor-dijo Grima antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.-También regresarás tu espada, estamos en el palacio de Meduseld donde las mujeres no necesitan una espada sino estar atentas a lo que se les solicite.

-Pero…-y se volvió a su tío, apenas si la miraba.-¿Es enserio?-tomó la mano del hombre a quien quería como un padre.

-Es por tu bien, Éowyn-fue lo único que dijo el rey.-Retírate por favor.

La muchacha tragó saliva.-¿es lo único que tienes que decir?-su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

-Has escuchado ya a mi señor-intervino Grima.-Retírate.

Éowyn lanzó una mirada fúrica al consejero, asintió haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la media vuelta intentando no llorar. Fue la primera vez en su vida que sintió como si la hubieran condenado a permanecer atada de manos mientras su felicidad le era arrebatada. Se encerró en su habitación y lloró amargamente; sentía coraje, nunca había estado tan decepcionada, tan desilusionada. No esperaba eso de su tío, no de quien la había criado y le había enseñado a valerse por sí misma.

El resto de la tarde estuvo en su habitación hecha un ovillo en la cama, ni siquiera prestó atención al toque de trompeta que anunciaba la partida de los éored. Suspiró limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro y preguntándose porqué su tío le había hecho eso, porqué permitía que un hombre ajeno a ellos tomara decisiones sobre su vida. Aún con los ojos llorosos se quedó dormida.

Despertó un poco más animada, pensó incluso en hablar con su tío a solas y quizás la escucharía. Así que en cuanto terminó de arreglarse salió al salón principal a buscar al rey, si lo encontraba antes del almuerzo seguramente Grima no estaría con él. Grande fue su desilusión cuando un hombre de la guardia le dijo que el Señor Théoden había salido de Édoras con rumbo a El Sagrario.

-El Señor Grima está a cargo-dijo el guardia.-¿Quieres que lo mande llamar?

-No-respondió inmediatamente.-Iré a buscar a Morwen-y corrió hasta la cocina donde la doncella y otras mujeres se alistaban para almorzar.

-Mi Señora, ¿desea algo?-una de las mujeres se acercó a ella.

-¿Puedo almorzar con ustedes?-preguntó y se dirigió a Morwen.-No deseo hacerlo sola-ni tampoco quería cruzarse con el consejero.

-Por supuesto-asintió Morwen.

Éowyn sonrió agradecida. A pesar de las diferencias con la doncella la estimaba y entre ellas había surgido una amistad sincera. La joven Dama de Rohan tomó asiento entre las demás mujeres. Sumida en sus pensamientos apenas prestó atención a la alegre charla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo estar allí le reconfortó un poco. Poco después de que terminaran ayudó con algunas tareas de la cocina y acompañó a Morwen hasta la despensa del palacio.

-Morwen, ¿crees que yo podría hacerme responsable del reino algún dìa?-preguntó mientras terminaba de ordenar unas cajas de semillas en la estantería.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Morwen.

-Si un día mi tío y todos marchan a la guerra, ¿crees que me deje a cargo?

-No veo porque no-respondió la mujer dejando a un lado unos costales llenos de vegetales.-Eres una mujer bastante capaz, además de lo que te he enseñado, tú has aprendido otras cosas que te hacen una hija digna de la Casa de Eorl.

Éowyn sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No lo sé-alzó los hombros.

Morwen sonrió con cariño.

-Es hora de irnos y estás a tiempo de librarte de mí-dijo la doncella guardándose un par de manzanas en el bolsillo.-O tendrás que seguirme a casa de Fastred y es probable que te aburras.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Éowyn no deseaba quedarse sola aquel día.

Morwen la miró sorprendida.-No tengo inconveniente alguno, quizás hasta pueda interesarte la curación.

-¿Eres curadora?-le preguntó la muchacha después de que salieran de la despensa.

-No, qué va-repuso Morwen mientras cerraba la puerta.-Ayudo un poco a mi hermano, es curador.

Ambas caminaron hasta la puerta principal del palacio para después salir de éste y dirigirse a la pequeña ciudad al pie de la colina. Apenas habían cruzado el umbral cuando una mano fría sujetó el brazo de Éowyn que la hizo estremecerse.

-No tienes permiso para salir del palacio-dijo la voz de Grima detrás de ella. El consejero la jaló hacía él al momento que Éowyn tomó la mano de Morwen y la miró como pidiendo ayuda.

-Mi Señora tiene permiso de salir del palacio siempre que sea conmigo-dijo la mujer dando un paso al frente y retando a Grima con la mirada.-Pues soy la encargada de su educación y ahora la llevo a la casa de mi madre a sus lecciones de bordado-mintió.

Grim soltó el brazo de Éowyn no muy convencido.

-Vamos, es tarde-dijo la mujer sin soltar su mano y comenzaron a caminar con paso rápido colina abajo. Pasados unos minutos, y cuando Morwen se aseguró que estaban a salvo de la mirada del consejero, se detuvieron. La doncella entonces se volvió a la joven Dama de Rohan.-Aún no entiendo cómo es que ese sujeto terminó siendo parte de la corte-dijo tras un suspiro.-Casi siempre estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones de mi Señor Théoden, es un hombre sabio, pero hizo mal en darle tanta confianza a Grima.

Éowyn hizo una mueca, estaba de acuerdo con Morwen.-Me asusta un poco.-dijo en voz baja.

-¿A quién no?-y empezaron a caminar más mesuradamente entre las calles de Edoras buscando la casa de Fastred.-Ten cuidado con él-dijo la doncella antes de tocar la puerta de una pequeña casa que estaba a unos metros de la biblioteca.

No volvieron a hablar del tema después de que entraron a la casa y las recibiera el curador. Éowyn se quedó sentada en una de las sillas que estaban a un lado de la cama observando con atención lo que sucedía en aquella habitación. Fastred había empezado a tener fiebres hacía casi dos meses, al parecer accidentalmente se cortó con el filo de su espada, y eso le había traído problemas. El hermano de Morwen sacó unas hierbas de un par de frascos que estaban en la mesita, las machaco y mezcló con agua hirviendo.

-Necesitaré más paños limpios-dijo el curador a Mowen.-Y un par de vendas.

La doncella asintió, hizo una señal a Éowyn y ambas salieron de la habitación; cruzaron la casa y llegaron al pequeño patio, allí colgado sobre lazos había algunos paños.

-Llévalos-le dijo Morwen descolgando los paños.-Los alcanzaré en cuanto tenga listas las vendas.

Asintió y regresó a la habitación donde Fastred se debatía con las fiebres. El hermano de Morwen recibió los paños y pidió ayudarle a mezclar algunas hierbas en un ungüento. Éowyn obedeció y siguió las instrucciones del curador. Poco después llegó Morwen con las vendas que finalmente colocaron en la pierna herida del viejo.

Más tarde, un par de horas antes del crepúsculo, regresaron al palacio. Éowyn se sentía un poco más animada y no dejaba de hacerle preguntas al curador. Sobretodo le llamaba la atención el uso de las hierbas.

-¿No has pensado estudiar el arte de la curación?-le preguntó Morwen luego de que ambas se dirigieran a los aposentos de la joven Dama de Rohan.

-No-respondió sentándose en la cama.

-Tal vez pueda interesarte.

-No lo sé-guardó silencio. Quizás años atrás el arte de la curación hubiese sido una opción, lo había pensado más de una vez, pero ahora que la guerra era casi una realidad no necesitaba distracciones-pensó.-Sino cómo iba a hacerse cargo de las cosas, debía ayudar a su tío-suspiró.-Primero están los deberes del palacio-dijo en voz alta. Porque se prometió que a pesar de los impedimentos de Grima ella seguiría teniendo voz y voto ante el rey, le apoyaría en lo que fuera necesario y se prepararía para enfrentar a los enemigos.-Y practicar esgrima, no pienso darle gusto a ese hombre-miró a Morwen.

-Si esa es tu decisión tendrás en mí alguien en quién confiar.

-Lo sé, Morwen-sonrió la muchacha.

Minutos después la doncella se despidió de ella y salió del dormitorio.

Éowyn miró entonces por su ventana que daba a las Montañas Nevadas recortadas bajo el tono anaranjado del cielo. Pensó en su primo y en su hermano, les extrañaba, ya hacía casi tres meses habían partido al desfiladero de Helm; ella le había rogado a su tío dejarla acompañarlos, al menos unas semanas, pero éste se negó rotundamente.

-No es lugar para una jovencita-le dijo el Señor de Rohan aquella vez.

Suspiró. Se sentía sola a pesar de la compañía de Morwen, sabía que con ella jamás podría entablar una charla que no fuera más allá de sus deberes o temas cotidianos. Necesitaba a Théodred y Éomer para desahogarse, para poder sacarse ese sentimiento de impotencia que últimamente la atormentaba, quizás para saber que aún los tenía a ellos. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer para despejarse era salir a caminar así que se colocó la capa verde sobre los hombros y salió de sus aposentos. Por suerte no encontró a nadie en el salón, no hubiera sabido qué hacer si se topaba con Grima, últimamente no le gustaba cómo la miraba, incluso la hacía sentirse incómoda.

Sin embargo, apenas unos pasos fuera del palacio una voz fría le habló. A Éowyn se le detuvo el corazón por unos segundos, tomó aire y lo encaró.

-Mi estimada Dama-Grima se acercó a ella.-Al fin la encuentro desocupada-sonrió con cierta maldad y la tomó por el brazo.

La joven Dama de Rohan instintivamente dio un paso hacía atrás.

-¿Será que me conceda la dicha de acompañarme durante la merienda?-le preguntó.

-Yo…-Éowyn asustada miró hacia los lados esperando que Morwen o alguien más apareciese.-Lo siento, Señor, debo cumplir una tarea que me fue encomendada-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de zafarse de Grima.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde se dirige a estas horas?-preguntó el hombre pálido mirándola con ojos penetrantes. Su tono de voz se tornó más agresivo.

-Son asuntos que no le incumben-sintió temblar sus piernas. No esperó la respuesta del consejero, se giró sobre sí misma y caminó con paso rápido sin rumbo fijo.

Se detuvo casi llegando a los jardines que se encontraban en la cara Este de la ciudad, entonces respiró profundo. Intentó convencerse de que quizás aquel hombre habría tratado de ser amable y ella había exagerado las cosas, pero no, el simple hecho de recordar cómo la trataba le decía que ese hombre tenía otras intenciones. Se sentó en los escalones que bajaban a las tumbas de los antiguos reyes de Rohan, y se abrazó a sí misma, necesitaba saberse protegida. Sin planearlo comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-¿Éowyn?- escuchó entonces una voz familiar detrás de ella.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con las mangas de vestido y levantó la vista intentando parecer tranquila. Théodred, quien se sentó junto a ella, le sonrió.

-No creí que llegaras hoy-dijo a su primo.

-Ni yo-dijo el muchacho alzando los hombros y la miró por unos segundos.-¿Estás bien?

La joven princesa de Rohan torció levemente los labios y suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Decidió callar, no supo si por miedo o por vergüenza; tal vez Thèodred no la entendería. Jamás le había pasado algo similar y ni siquiera ella sabía cómo enfrentarlo

-¿Éowyn? ¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntar su primo.

-Sí-intentó sonreír.-Quería estar sola, eso es todo-repuso.

-Grima me dijo que te había visto salir del palacio-Théodred miró el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. Los hermosos jardines de Rohan tapizados de blanco y verde, era primavera.-Dijo también que fuiste algo cortante con él.

-Sí, bueno, tenía prisa-la muchacha tragó saliva.-No lo escuché.

-Sé que no es de tu agrado, pero debes obedecerlo-suspiró el hijo del rey-, es el Consejero de mi padre después de todo.

Éowyn quiso decirle a su primo todo el miedo que ese hombre le inspiraba, pero no pudo.

-A veces es demasiado entrometido-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Se siente responsable de lo que pasa en el palacio-Théodred se puso de pie.-Me imagino que está preocupado por todos los rumores que actualmente se están escuchando.

-¿Qué hay de cierto en eso?-prefirió cambiar el tema.

-Hemos encontrado orcos en nuestras tierras, ya no es muy seguro viajar de noche por La Marca-contestó el príncipe.-Y en Gondor hay rumores de que una sombra está extendiéndose sobre Ithilien.

Después de escucharlo, Éowyn, guardó silencio por unos minutos; no se asustó por las noticias de Théodred, pues había crecido escuchando aquello. Siempre se preguntó cuándo llegaría la guerra a Rohan, y si ella sería capaz de enfrentar al enemigo.

-Defendería Rohan con mi vida si fuera necesario-dijo.

Théodred la miró con cariño.-Sé que serías capaz de un hazaña gloriosa, y que como aquellas mujeres de los días antiguos irías a la combatir sin pensarlo.

Éowyn sonrió con timidez. Por unos segundos todo el asunto de Grima fue olvidado. Charló con Théodred como hacía años no lo hacían y se sintió tranquila cuando el muchacho le comunicó que se quedaría en Edoras por unos meses.

¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!


	14. ¿Órdenes?

_Nota I: En algún momento Faramir y Éowyn debieron haber tenido su primer discusión como pareja; una razón por la que pudieron haber discutido fue el regreso a Gondor. Aquí dejo lo que creo sucedió._

 _Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno._

 **Faramir**

 **3019 TE**

La noticia de que debían partir a Minas Tirith le fue comunicada al Senescal por el rey de Gondor pocos días después de que éste último llegará a Edoras. Faramir supo entonces que sus días de descanso habían terminado. Junto con el Señor Aragorn trabajó para organizar su partida; decidieron enviar primero una compañía a la ciudad blanca para llevar la noticia y para que se encargaran de informar si encontraban algún problema en el camino.

-Temo que haya bandas de orcos sueltas, muchos huyeron después de la batalla-dijo Aragorn mirando preocupado a Faramir.-No podemos arriesgarnos.

-Lo sé, mi Señor-Faramir lo sabía mejor que nadie, tenían que tomar sus precauciones, esta vez no irían acompañados de la Comunidad del Anillo, ni de los hijos de Elrond, ni siquiera de los dunadan del Norte, todos habían partido a su hogar.-Seleccionaré a mis mejores hombres-dijo el Senescal.-¿Cuándo partiremos a Minas Tirith?-preguntó.

-Pretendo que estamos camino a la ciudad blanca en no más de tres días-respondió el rey, parecía que algo le agobiaba.

-Alistaré todo entonces, mi Señor-repuso Faramir.-Incluídos los exploradores, les daré la orden de que salgan hoy antes de que oscurezca. Si usted está de acuerdo.

El rey Elessar asintió agradecido-. Confío en tus decisiones y consejos, Faramir-dijo y guardó silencio por unos minutos, parecía como si le pesará algo.-Únicamente debo pedirte algo más-

-Lo escucho, Señor-repuso el Senescal que estaba a punto de salir del pequeño despacho.

-Arwen ha enfermado-hizo una mueca el pido sea preparada una carroza para que vaya cómoda y evitar que se fatigue con tanto ajetreo.

-Así será, mi Señor.

Aragorn lo miró ía más tranquilo si Éowyn acompaña a mi esposa-dijo finalmente.

-Hablaré con ella al respecto-repuso Faramir a sabiendas de que la Dama de Rohan se negaría rotundamente.

-Gracias por tu apoyo-dijo el rey de Gondor.

-Si no hay otra asunto pendiente, mi Señor, he de retirarme-dijo el Senescal.-Debo hablar con la Dama de Rohan y organizar a los hombres que se adelantarán a Gondor.

-Me parece que es todo-respondió Aragorn un poco más aliviado.-Una vez que estemos en Minas Tirith temo que el trabajo no terminará. Será mejor que aprovechemos estos días la hospitalidad de nuestro amigo Éomer.

El Príncipe de Ithilien se despidió de su Señor con una reverencia y salió del despacho. Fue a buscar a su esposa, quería hablar con ella lo más pronto posible aunque no tenía idea de cómo le plantearía lo que le solicitó el rey de Gondor. Éowyn no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente. Encontró a la Dama de Rohan en la armería, sobre el vestido llevaba una cota de malla y en la cintura una vaina; la muchacha hacía algunos movimientos con la espada, como si se estuviera defendiendo de alguna criatura imaginaria. Faramir no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, la observó en silencio con una sonrisa en el rostro, era la primera vez que veía a Éowyn esgrimir una espada, lo hacía con una habilidad increíble que igualaba fácilmente a cualquier soldado de Gondor. No quiso interrumpirla siquiera y únicamente buscó un lugar donde sentarse para contemplar a su Dama en silencio. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de la Princesa de Ithilien notara su presencia.

-Faramir, yo…-las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon de rojo. Bajó la guardia.

-Eres mejor de lo que el mediano me relató-dijo el Príncipe de Ithilien acercándose a ella sin dejar de sonreír.-Ojalá algún día, Señora Éowyn, me concedas un duelo-le acomodó el cabello despeinado detrás de las orejas.

La muchacha sonrió antes de plantarle un beso dulce en los labios.

-Sería para mi un honor-dijo ella.

-Aunque siendo honesto dudo salir airoso-dijo antes de volver a besarla.-Por más empeño que ponga el esgrima es un arte que jamás he dominado.

-¿No?-ella alzó las cejas.-¿Y todo aquello que se cuenta del Capitán Faramir es mera exageración?

-Tendrías que averiguarlo-respondió el Senescal riendo un poco.

-Creí que tardarías más tiempo con el Señor Aragorn-dijo Éowyn-.Sé que pronto nos marcharemos y quería estar en este lugar, es muy importante para mí.

-Lo imaginé-Faramir tomó la espada por el mango.-Es una buena hoja-dijo mirándola con detenimiento.-Y vaya que es hermosa.

-Era de mi madre-repuso la muchacha-, nunca la esgrimió; su padre la mandó a hacer para ella-le explicó.-Mi tío la guardó mucho tiempo, hasta hace poco Eomer la encontró-Éowyn guardó silencio unos minutos.-Me gustaría llevarla conmigo.

-Llévala si ese es tu deseo, y si tu deseo es también seguir practicando esgrima hazlo, mi Señora-le dijo Faramir.

-Nada me gustaría más que seguir empuñando una espada, mi Señor, y llevaré ésta como un recuerdo de mi pueblo y la portaré con orgullo si algún día es necesario-envainó la espada con cuidado.-Pero en estos tiempos de paz me dedicaré a estudiar las artes de la curación.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso-dijo el Senescal tomándola de la mano-.

En silencio Faramir y la Dama de Rohan salieron de la armería para regresar al palacio dorado de Meduseld, ahí no encontraron a los Señores de Rohan y Gondor, uno de los guardias les comunicó que habían salido a cabalgar por los campos de Édoras.

-Éowyn, hay algo que debo hablar contigo-dijo el Senescal a su esposa después de que ambos cruzaron las puertas de sus aposentos.-Es sobre nuestra partida a Minas Tirith-se explicó cuando la Dama se quedó de pie frente a él.-Nos iremos de Édoras en tres días, así lo ha ordenado el Señor Aragorn, hay asuntos urgentes en Gondor y no podemos demorarnos más.

-Empezaré a preparar mis cosas entonces, le diré a Morwen y Fíriel que me ayuden-Éowyn sonrió.-También le pediré a Harod que prepare nuestros caballos-estaba bastante animada.

Faramir suspiró sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su Dama. Él sabía cuán importante era para Éowyn montar a caballo, cabalgar en Rohan por última vez.

-Acerca de eso-dijo pocos segundos después-, Éowyn-guardó silencio ante la mirada confusa de la muchacha.-La Dama Arwen viajará en un carro tirado por caballo, al parecer ha tenido malestares estos últimos días, y el Señor Aragorn me pidió que tú seas quien la acompañe-torció la boca.-Irán un poco más lento por lo que las acompañará una cuadrilla de hombres que estarán a sus órdenes-y la miró esperando su respuesta.

La Princesa de Ithilien de pronto pareció desilusionada, su sonrisa de pronto se transformó en una mueca y miró a Faramir con cierto recelo.

-No lo haré-respondió orgullosa.-No deseo salir de mi país en un carro tirado por caballos-frunció el ceño.-Soy una mujer de Rohan capaz de montar a caballo, una Princesa, no una doncella que debe atenerse a lo que le digan.-Éowyn lo vio a los ojos-¿O acaso es que no estoy a la altura del Senescal de Gondor para cabalgar a su lado?-alzó la voz.

-Son órdenes del rey de Gondor, Éowyn-contestó Faramir con serenidad.-Nunca dije que no estás a mi altura, si quieres que te diga la verdad, es que creo que eres más valerosa que muchos hombres que conozco y que serías capaz de cabalgar tan rápido como la situación lo amerite.

-¿Órdenes?-la Princesa de Ithilien hizo una mueca.-Así que ser esposa del Senescal de Gondor me convierte en una mujer sin voz ni voto-dijo molesta- ¿Debo seguir entonces órdenes que atentan contra mi libertad? ¿Contra un derecho que por nacimiento me pertenece?, ni siquiera mi abuela estando encinta se atrevió a viajar en un carro tirado por caballos-lo miró en silencio por unos segundos.-Faramir de Gondor, bastante tiempo obedecí órdenes, incluso, si éstas atentaban contra mi orgullo y mi dignidad. No pienso nuevamente caer en ese papel.-sin darle oportunidad de contestar salió de la habitación.

El Príncipe de Ithilien se quedó en silencio con una sensación de culpabilidad que lo hizo enfadarse con él mismo. Su respiración estaba un poco entrecortada y en la garganta ya se le había formado un nudo: tragó saliva y suspiró dejándose caer en una de las sillas dispuestas junto a las ventanas. Él sabía que era obvio que se negaría; Éowyn de Rohan era orgullosa, descendiente de Eorl el Joven, de Thingol y pariente de otros grandes guerreros, había crecido entre ellos. No era una mujer ordinaria y lo supo desde que la conoció, su entereza y su carácter la hacían más determinada en sus decisiones, más reacia que él mismo ante la autoridad del rey. Sin embargo, él era el Senescal de Gondor, debía cumplir las órdenes del rey Elessär y eso también correspondía a Éowyn. Agobiado hizo lo que creyó mejor, no ir a buscarla; no iba a fastidiarla, ni siquiera iba a convencerla de nada, en el fondo la apoyaba y se planteó la posibilidad de hablar con el rey de Gondor, aún había tiempo.

Faramir salió entonces de sus aposentos para buscar a sus hombres, necesitaba tener listo el grupo de exploración antes del atardecer. Seleccionó a los cinco mejores, habían sido compañeros suyos en Ithilien y los conocía bastante bien, podía confiarles su propia vida. Les pasó lista una hora antes de la puesta de sol y planeó con ellos la ruta más segura. No vio a Éowyn el resto del día. Regresó al palacio de Meduseld donde encontró a los Señores de Gondor y Rohan y a la Señora Arwen, quien se veía un poco más repuesta, tomando la merienda en el salón principal.

-Faramir, querido amigo, ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó Éomer con familiaridad.-He mandado llamarles a ti y a mi hermana para la merienda desde hace un rato, pero ella se ha negado, supongo te esperaba.

-Organizaba a los hombres que se adelantarán a Minas Tirith-repuso.-Ha quedado todo listo, mi Señores.

-Te lo agradezco, Faramir-respondió el Señor Aragorn.

-Te ves cansado, querido amigo, ¿por qué no te sientas y meriendas algo?-le dijo Eomer amablemente.-Morwen puede ir a buscar a Éowyn.

-Preferiría ir a buscarla yo si me lo permite-contestó además ponerme algo más cómodo-se excusó.

-Entonces cuando estén listos sientanse libres de pedir que les sirvan la mesa-dijo el rey de Rohan despreocupado.

Tras una reverencia el Senescal cruzó el salón principal y caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a sus aposentos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, suspiró, se sentía avergonzado; era la primera vez que discutía con la Dama de Rohan y no le agradaba para nada. Abrió la puerta lentamente, vió a Éowyn sentada en la orilla de la cama con la mirada fija en un libro. Sin decir nada fue a sentarse a su lado, quería arreglar las cosas.

-Éowyn-dijo en voz baja y la miró esperando que ella se volviese a él.

-¿Has dispuesto cuántos caballos tirarán del carro en el que viajaré?-la voz de la muchacha sonaba cortante.

-Cometí un error, lo sé-realmente se sentía culpable.-Si no deseas hacerlo no soy nadie para obligarte. Te lo dije cuando aún estábamos en a las Casas de Curación, no pienso controlar tu vida.

La Princesa de Ithilien se volvió hacía él y le sujetó con suavidad la mano.

-No es mi intención dejar de esa manera la tierra en la que me crié, después de todo no sé cuánto tiempo pase antes de que regrese a Rohan.

-Hablaré con el Señor Aragorn-dijo Faramir apretando un poco más la mano de su esposa.-Asumiré las consecuencias, pensaré en algo, no lo sé.

-No-respondió ella.-Es mi decisión, las consecuencias las asumiré yo-y sonrió un poco la Princesa.-Yo hablaré con él.

Faramir sonrió abiertamente ante el semblante de Éowyn. Se veía tan decidida como el día que la conoció.

-¿Te causa gracia?-frunció el ceño la muchacha.-¿No me crees capaz?

-Todo lo contrario, Dama mía.-respondió con serenidad Faramir.-Admiro tu temple y tu orgullo; desde el día en que te conocí supe que eras una mujer decidida, capaz de hacerse escuchar-se acercó a su rostro.-Quizás eso me enamoró de ti. Éowyn de Rohan, eres una descendiente digna de Eorl el Joven-y sin poder resistirse más la besó tomándola del rostro.

-¿Hay algún consejo que pueda dar el Senescal a esta Dama necia y rebelde con la que se ha casado?-preguntó ella cuando se separaron.

-Sé clara con lo que le dirás-contestó Faramir.-Le conoces, es noble y te escuchará, pero no aceptará titubeos.

-Solicitaré me permita verlo mañana antes de mediodía-dijo Éowyn.

El Senescal asintió y la besó en la mejilla.-Ya que la Dama de Rohan tiene claro lo que hará, ¿puedo consultarle algo?

-Si está en mis manos lo haré, mi Señor-repuso Éowyn.

-Me encantaría que me acompañase a merendar, no he probado bocado alguno desde la mañana-dijo Faramir.-¿Aceptas?

La Dama de Rohan sonrió.-Vamos, Faramir-se levantaron tomados de la mano y salieron de sus aposentos. La joven pareja merendó sola, pues los Señores de Gondor y Rohan ya se habían retirado. Tranquilos y sin ninguna prisa salieron a caminar a los jardines de palacio bajo el cielo estrellado de la ciudad dorada.

-La primera noche que pase en Édoras me escapé de casa-dijo Éowyn rompiendo el silencio.-Mi madre estaba enferma y había sido enviada a palacio para quedar al cuidado de los curadores-suspiró.-Fue la primera huida de muchas, huí de las lecciones de bordado, de algunos deberes que se me encomendaban, incluso huí cuando mi Señor Théoden me dejó a cargo del reino- guardó silencio unos minutos.-Solía ocultarme en la armería y practicar esgrima o encerrarme en mi habitación e inventarme historias.

Faramir limpió de las mejillas de la Dama las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, la besó con dulzura en la frente y le sonrió.

-Esta vez no huirás, Éowyn-le dijo.-Partirás de Rohan con todos los honores, estoy seguro.

La Dama de Rohan también sonrió.-Me hace muy feliz que estés a mi lado, Faramir-dijo-, aunque he de confesarte que me asusta lo que viene después-sujetó las manos del Senescal-. Temo no ser una buena esposa o no comportarme como es debido, avergonzarte.

-Créeme, Dama mía-el Príncipe de Ithilien se acercó para besarla-, que eso me tiene sin cuidado-la besó mientras la abrazaba.

¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!


	15. El rey ya tiene bastantes problemas

_Nota I: El rey Théonden, según mis cuentas, cayó enfermo unos años antes del 3019 (año en que Gandalf le quita el embrujo de Sarumán), entonces aquí dejo un pasaje de cómo Éowyn pudo haber enfrentado aquello, los inicios de la enfermedad de su tío, los problemas en el reino y sus propios problemas. Ah sí, tuve que adelantar un poquito el año en el que Eomer es nombrando mariscal, sino no me salía esto._

 _Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno._

 **Eowyn**

 **3015 TE**

Aquel invierno Edoras se cubrió de nieve y el clima fue más frío que en otros años. A la gente se le veía vestida con ropas gruesas y capuchas, y en palacio dorado de Meduseld se mandaron poner cortinas más gruesas en las ventanas, más mantas en las camas y el rey mandó confeccionar para su sobrina un abrigo de hermosas pieles.

Éowyn, que nunca había visto nevar, estaba sorprendida; se pasaba largas horas frente a la ventana mirando el paisaje, le fascinaba ver las huellas que quedaban atrapadas en la nieve y cómo éstas iban desapareciendo tras la tormenta. A ella le hubiera encantado disfrutar más de aquel invierno, sin embargo pocas veces salía del palacio, solo cuando sus deberes se lo permitían; además de que su tío había caído enfermo. El rey empezó a sentirse débil y más agotado de lo normal, llevaba poco más de dos semanas en cama y los sanadores no podían determinar qué tenía. El hermano de Morwen le dijo que posiblemente alguien quería embrujarlo, fue entonces cuando Théoden mandó llamar al mago blanco.

-El Señor Saruman sabrá qué hacer con mi Señor-le dijo Grima cuando la encontró en uno de los pasillos del palacio.

Éowyn acababa de terminar sus tareas y se disponía a ver a su tío cuando se topó al hombre de rostro pálido.

-Dama Éowyn, no debe preocuparse, estoy seguro de que el mago blanco sabrá qué hacer-y la tomó de las manos sin quitarle la mirada de encima.-Lo mejor es que usted, mi Señora, descanse-Grima la acarició con sus fríos dedos-.

La muchacha apretó los dientes y contuvo la respiración, estaba temblando de miedo. Se sintió terrible, quería salir corriendo de allí pero no lo hizo, hacía años que tuvo que aprender a tragarse esos sentimientos, a no decir nada y a fingir que todo estaba bien, ni siquiera se atrevía a contárselo a Morwen.

-No iré a descansar hasta ver a mi tío -contestó cortante soltándose bruscamente de un par de días no se me ha permitido visitarlo-era el consejero quién había impedido más de una vez visitar al rey.

-Pero mi Señor Théoden desea descansar, no quiere ser molestado-el tono de voz de lengua de serpiente se tornó más duro.

-Si es así preferiría que él me lo haga saber-Éowyn le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos al consejero. No iba a ceder ante aquel hombre que había venido a hacerle la vida miserable-. Además tengo entendido que usted partirá en un par de horas a Isengard-le dijo-, por lo tanto creo que de esto el rey debe estar que su consejero estará ausente por unos días.

Grima asintió-. No es por capricho, Señora Éowyn, el haber decidido que iría yo-la miro furioso-. Pero ningún hombre conoce tanto a Saruman, y no recibiría a cualquiera.

-Entonces dese prisa, Señor-replicó la muchacha pasando a su lado e ignoró lo último que dijo.

Éowyn llegó hasta los aposentos de su tío, antes de entrar respiró ondo y tocó la puerta. Estaba asustada, siempre había visto a su tío como un hombre de buena salud al que nunca le pasaría nada, un padre que viviría por muchos años; pero verlo en ese estado le entristecía, le traía oscuros recuerdos de su infancia. Rogaba a todos los valar por la salud del rey Théoden.

-Éowyn-la saludó Morwen tras abrir la puerta-. Te hacía aún ocupada-y la dejó pasar-, el Señor Girma dijo al rey que no deseabas ser interrumpida.

-Únicamente ayudé a Haleth con la despensa, pero he estado esperando ver a mi tío todo el día-repuso la muchacha.-¿Sigue en cama?

-No, se encuentra en su dormitorio-dijo Morwen.-Se ha levantado y se le ve más repuesto.

Éowyn sonrió.-Los remedios que le recetò tu hermano ayudaron, supongo-alzó los hombros.

-Aún así, su Majestad desea consultar al mago blanco-Morwen hizo una mueca.-Es preocupante que alguien haya querido hacerle daño-.

-Grima irá a buscar al mago blanco, decidió no mandar a ningún mensajero-comentó la joven Dama de Rohan a quien también le preocupaba el hecho de que Grima estuviese tomando cada vez más el control del reino-. Mientras tanto nosotras nos haremos cargo de lo que podamos-le dijo a la doncella.

-¿Y el Señor Théodred?-preguntó Morwen.

-No lo sé, espero ya hayan recibido el mensaje y lleguen pronto-pero no había noticias de ellos desde que partieran hacia un par de meses a pesar del mensaje que les fue enviado para comunicarles el estado de salud del rey.

-Hija mía-escuchó de pronto la voz paternal del rey. El Señor Théoden estaba de pie apoyándose con un bastón, acababa de salir de su dormitorio.

-¡Tío!-exclamó contenta la muchacha-. Qué alegría verte de pie-fue hacia él, lo tomó de las manos y le ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillones que daban a la terraza.

-Me siento un poco más repuesto, Éowyn-respondió el rey-. Y creo que charlar contigo me hará sentir mejor-la invitó a sentarse a su lado-. Morwen, podrías servirnos un par de vasos de vino, por favor-Théoden se dirigió a la doncella-.

Morwen asintió, sirvió los vasos y los dejó en la mesita que estaba entre los dos sillones-.

-Gracias, mujer-dijo el rey-. Puedes retirarte, estaré bien con mi sobrina.

-Si me necesita, Señor, no dude en llamarme-hizo una reverencia la doncella antes de salir de los aposentos del rey.

-¿Estás bien, tío?-Éowyn de pronto notó a su tío algo decaído.

-No te voy a mentir, Éowyn-suspiró el rey-. Me preocupa que no tengamos noticias de Théodred ni de Éomer.

Éowyn hizo una mueca-. Pedí que les informaran de tu estado de salud, eso fue hace más una semana-. Ella también estaba preocupada, según sus cálculos, ellos debieron haber llegado hace uno o dos días.

-Tal vez tuvieron algún contratiempo-dijo el rey y sacudió la cabeza como para quitarse esa pesadumbre-. ¿Sabes?, es bueno tenerte aquí, ya me había aburrido de escuchar a los curadores-Théoden tomó un poco de vino.

Éowyn sonrió, tomó la mano de su tío y la apretó con cariño.

-Morwen me dijo que le pediste prestados a su hermano un par de libros de herbología-comentò el rey rompiendo el silencio.

-Digamos que se me acabaron los libros-alzó los hombros la muchacha.

-¿Quieres ser curadora?-le preguntó su tío.

Éowyn suspiró, aún le costaba trabajo admitirlo, se negaba a estudiar abiertamente las artes de la curación porque, se decía, las cosas en el palacio no estaban bien. Había jurado estar a lado de su tío, aún si eso significaba sacrificar sus propios intereses, incluso practicar esgrima.

-No-repuso en voz baja.-Prefiero seguir aquí, ocupándome de lo que me corresponde.

-Hay más libros de curación en mi estudio, cuando quieras puedes ir allí a estudiar-dijo el rey en modo paternal.

-Gracias, mi Señor-sonrió antes de dar un sorbo a su vino.

Minutos después el rey Théoden, se quedó en silencio contemplando el paisaje que alcanzaba a verse través de la ventana, parecía estar recordando algo. Y de pronto empezó a relatarle recuerdos de su infancia, incluso historias de Théodwyn que la muchacha no conocía. Lo escuchaba con atención, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía amada y protegida, era como si volviera a vivir sus primeros días en el palacio de Meduseld.

-Mi Señor-la voz de una mujer los interrumpió.

Éowyn volvió la vista, era Morwen quien traía en una charola lo que parecía ser un brebaje color verde. Inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto y entró.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, mujer-el Señor Théoden tomó el vaso y de un trago tomó todo el brebaje.-Es espantoso-dijo a Éowyn.

-Menos espantoso que estar en cama, tío-dijo riendo la muchacha-.

-O que viajar bajo una tormenta de nieve-el corazón de Éowyn saltó de emoción al escuchar aquella voz. En el marco de la puerta estaba su primo, Théodred, con la capa sucia y el cabello despeinado, el rostro cansado y un poco más delgado que la última vez.

-Tuvimos que viajar más lento de lo normal-Éomer acababa de entrar.

-Éomer, es que siempre tienes que buscar una excusa para justificarte-dijo la joven Dama de Rohan feliz por ver a su hermano.-Todos sabemos aquí que eres el jinete más lento de todo Rohan-se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlo.

-Hace un par de días recibimos la noticia-dijo Théodred después de que Morwen se retirara-. El mensajero alegó que nos buscó por mucho tiempo. En cuanto nos lo comunicó cabalgamos hasta acá sin descansar.

-Al menos ya están aquí-dijo el rey.-Estábamos preocupados, Éowyn mandó al heraldo hace más de una semana.

-Espero no haya intervenido nadie-dijo Éowyn para sí.

-¿De qué hablas?-Éomer que estaba a su lado la había escuchado.

-Nada-la muchacha negó moviendo la cabeza.

Su hermano iba a decir algo pero Théodred lo interrumpió y de un momento para otro cambiaron el tema. Cuando se dio cuenta, los cuatro se encontraban charlando entre risas y algunas bromas; por unas horas se olvidaron de sus preocupaciones, hasta el Señor Théoden parecía más joven. Poco después de que Morwen y una de las mucamas del palacio se llevaron los trastos sucios de la cena, Éowyn y su hermano se retiraron.

-Théodred debe hablar con él-dijo Éomer cuando caminaban por el pasillo.-Sospecha que alguien ha estado retrasando todos los mensajes y los trabajos.

-Pues yo también pienso lo mismo, hermano-contestó la muchacha haciendo una mueca.-Y no solo eso, está entorpeciendo las cosas aquí.

-¿Y dónde está?, se supone que debe cuidar del reino mientras el rey se encuentra convaleciente.

-Salió por la tarde a Isengard-respondió Éowyn-, es por eso que pude ver a nuestro tío, de otra forma me lo hubiera impedido.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí-Éowyn se detuvo ante la puerta de sus aposentos.-Sospecho que Grima tiene algo que ver con la enfermedad del rey-dijo torciendo la boca.

Éomer la miró pensativo-. A mi me parece un sujeto desagradable y algo oportunista pero, ¿querer hacerle daño a su Señor?

-Espero equivocarme, de verdad-repuso la muchacha-.

El joven jinete de Rohan suspiró preocupado-. Sólo espero que nuestro tío mejore. Théodred quiere que nos quedemos en Édoras algunas semanas-sonrió-. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Esas son buenas noticias, Éomer-aquella noticia la tranquilizó-. Entonces no me aburriré-le dio un golpecito en el brazo al muchacho.

-Espero que hayas practicado lo suficiente-Éomer le dio un tirón en el cabello-.

-¡El cabello no!-le dio un manotazo y ambos empezaron a reír.

-Si Théodred o el rey nos llegan a ver seguro nos castigan-dijo Éomer entre risas.

-Los eché de menos, a ti y a Théodred-le dijo.

-Estoy feliz de haber vuelto, Éowyn-repuso Éomer y bostezó.

-Ve a descansar, habrá sido un viaje bastante duro.

El muchacho asintió-. Por cierto-dijo de pronto-, mañana te demostraré que no soy el jinete más lento de Rohan.

-Eso si no cae otra tormenta-abrió la puerta y se despidió de su hermano.

Los siguientes días para Éowyn fueron como volver a vivir sus primeros días en Edoras, de nuevo estaban juntos los cuatro, y a pesar de sus obligaciones solían verse y charlar durante la merienda; cuando tenían oportunidad la joven Dama de Rohan y los dos muchachos iban a la armería o a cabalgar.

-¿Hace cuánto no practicabas?-le preguntó Éomer después de haber salido de la armería.

-Meses-repuso ella cubriéndose del frío con la capa color verde olivo-, no lo sé-alzó los hombros-. Desde que mi tío enfermo, incluso antes. Con Grima en el palacio no puedo descuidarme demasiado-dijo torciendo la boca.

-Ponlo en su lugar-repuso el muchacho-.

-No, el rey ya tiene bastantes problemas-dijo Éowyn-.

-Uno es no saber en dónde está su consejero, no ha habido ni una noticia de él.

-Ojalá que al menos haya ido a buscar al mago blanco-repuso-. Aunque creo que estos días sin él han sido bastante tranquilos.

Desafortunadamente esos días no duraron más, cuando llegaron al palacio su tío les comunicó que el consejero no tardaría más de un par de días en llegar. Tras escuchar la noticia Éowyn se desanimó un poco.

-Una vez que llegue, ustedes dos podrán regresar a su compañía-dijo el rey después de que terminaran de merendar.

-Padre, aún no estás recuperado del todo-Théodred parecía molesto-. Prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que el sanador nos dé la certeza de que te has recuperado.

-¿Y quién custodiará mi reino?

-Éomer está bastante capacitado para ser mariscal-dijo Théodred.

Éowyn abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió la vista a su hermano, éste se había quedado mudo.

-¿Yo?-fue lo único que pudo decir el hijo de Eomund.

-Sí, muchacho, ¡tú!-dijo Éowyn que parecía desesperada porque su hermano reaccionaba.

-En ese caso, Eomer de Rohan serás Tercer Mariscal de la Marca-dijo el rey sonriente-. En unos días lo anunciaré y te asignaré a tu propio eodred.

Éowyn no podía estar más feliz por su hermano, él siempre había soñado con estar al frente de una compañía de jinetes y lo había conseguido. Sin embargo la partida de su hermano le pesaba. Ella hubiese querido ir con él, que su tío le permitiera siquiera cabalgar fuera de los límites de los campos de Édoras pero era imposible, la Dama de Rohan debía quedarse a cumplir sus obligaciones como mujer de la corte, debía quedarse a soportar al consejero y a intentar no derrumbarse de nuevo. Lo único que la animaba era que Théodred aún se quedaría un tiempo, o al menos eso había pensado porque después de que llegara Grima con el mago blanco el rey le pidió a su hijo partir a las fronteras, el muchacho accedió a regañadientes.

-Lo siento en verdad, Éowyn-dijo el príncipe de Rohan la víspera de su partida-. No puedo oponerme a mi padre, no cuando hay riesgo de que nos invadan.

-Eso no lo decidió tu padre-replicó con tristeza-. Él te necesita a su lado.

Théodred hizo una mueca-. Si desobedezco empeorarán las cosas-repuso-, sé qué Grima no es el mejor consejero para mi padre, pero le es leal.

Éowyn tragó saliva-. Es un manipulador-frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez espera sacar provecho de todo esto-dijo Théodred y suspiró-. Pero por ahora estoy atado de manos, no me queda más que obedecer a mi Señor. Y será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo-la miró-. Y cuida cada movimiento de ese hombre, si ves algo manda un mensaje a cuernavilla y en cuanto pueda volveré.

-Lo haré, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos-estaba se quedaría sola entre las paredes de ese enorme palacio. Odiaba no sentirse segura ni en su propio hogar, había días que se sentía presa en una cárcel cuyos barrotes eran el miedo y la rutina.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, el solo pensar que quedaría -no sólo ella sino el reino entero- a merced del lengua de serpiente le asustaba. De su cabeza no podía quitarse esa sensación de terror que la asaltaba cada vez que el hombre de tez pálida la abordaba, Éowyn conocía cuales eran sus intenciones. Se levantó de su cama para asegurarse de que la puerta de su dormitorio estuviera bien cerrada, después dio un par de pasos y se dejó caer al suelo en medio del llanto.

-Mi Señora-escuchó la voz de Morwen.

La doncella la había escuchado sollozar e intentaba abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Éowyn no respondió, no quería causar un escándalo. Sentada en el frío piso de la habitación lloró en silencio ignorando a la doncella, quien después de unos minutos desistió. La joven Dama de Rohan pudo dormir hasta la madrugada cuando el cansancio y la tristeza la vencieron, al día siguiente despertó más tarde de lo normal, cuando fue a buscar a su primo a las puertas de la ciudad, éste se había ido. Regresó al palacio con cierta congoja, buscó a Morwen y se dedicó a sus deberes.

¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!


	16. No tardes

Nota I: ¿Y qué pasó después de llegar a Minas Tirith?, aquí un pequeño relato.

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Faramir

3019 TE

Después de un viaje de poco más de una semana, llegaron una mañana lluviosa a Minas Tirith. El sol apenas salía cuando se escuchó a lo lejos la trompeta que anunciaba el arribo de la comitiva.

Faramir, que apenas si podía tener los ojos abiertos, alzó la mirada y a lo lejos alcanzó a ver la ciudad en la que creció. Sonrió, ni la llovizna que caía podía minar su ánimo.

-Éowyn-dijo extendiendo el brazo para alcanzar el hombro de su dama que cabalga a su lado. Ella lo miró por unos segundos.-La ciudad blanca.-Faramir hizo un gesto señalando hacia Minas Tirith.

La Dama de Rohan sonrió.-No la recordaba tan hermosa-dijo mirando la ciudad que se alzaba ante ellos.

-Estoy feliz de volver-dijo Faramir sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa.-Y de que estés conmigo.

Éowyn sujetó su mano y la apretó con cariño.-Van a ser días venturosos, mi Señor.

Un par de horas después cruzaron las puertas de la ciudad. Entre vítores, gritos de alegría y música cabalgaron por los siete círculos hasta llegar a la Ciudadela, donde los recibió la guardia de la Torre y algunos ancianos del Consejo, el Mayoral e Ioreth.

-Me permití organizar un pequeño banquete-dijo el Mayoral al rey cuando entraban a la Torre de Ecthelion.

El Señor Aragorn sonrió agradecido y tomado de la mano de su esposa se volvió a los Príncipes de Ithilien que caminaban unos pasos atrás de ellos.

-Nos caería de maravilla un poco de comida y descanso-dijo el soberano de Gondor.

-Después de un viaje tan cansado, es fantástico este recibimiento-sonrió el Senescal.

Y es que, a decir verdad, había sido un viaje bastante duro. Cuando salieron de Rohan jamás imaginaron que la lluvia veraniega fuera a alcanzarlos tan pronto y los hiciera demorarse; tuvieron que detenerse cerca de Anórien, justo después de cruzar la corriente de Mering. Por la noche los sorprendió una tormenta, apenas tuvieron tiempo de levantar el campamento, aunque no sirvió de nada porque todas las cosas se empaparon. Tuvieron que buscar un refugio seco e improvisar dormitorios y algunos espacios que les permitieran estar a salvo de la lluvia.

Tras un gesto del rey, todos se sentaron en la mesa que estaba dispuesta en el salón principal.

-Mi Dama Arwen, tuve noticias de que enfermó en el camino-el Mayoral se dirigió a la reina de Gondor.

-Afortunadamente me encuentro mucho mejor por los cuidados de Éowyn y Morwen-repuso la hermosa dama.

El Mayoral sonrió mirando a la Dama de Rohan.-La Señora Éowyn está preparada para ser una excelente curadora.

Faramir miró de reojo a su esposa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Más que preparada, señor-intervino-. Sé por su hermano, el rey de Rohan, que la Señora Éowyn estudiaba lo referente a las plantas medicinales y cuidados cuando era apenas una niña.

-Mejor aún, nuestra Dama Éowyn nos ayudará mucho en las Casas de Curación-dijo el rey.-Podremos aprender mucho de las técnicas de curación rohirrim.

-Morwen es de quien lo aprendí-repuso Éowyn con timidez.-Ella ayudaba a su hermano, que era sanador, y yo les acompañaba.

-Si la señora Morwen lo desea, también podrá venir a las Casas de Curación-dijo Ioreth. La muchacha asintió.

El almuerzo continuó entre charlas referentes al viaje y algunos pormenores que hubo en Minas Tirith. Casi dos horas después, Éowyn y Faramir salieron de la Torre de Ecthelion para ser conducidos a lo que sería su residencia temporal, la Casa de los Senescales situada en el sexto círculo y con las ventanas apuntadas en dirección a Belfalas. Anteriormente era conocida entre los habitantes de la ciudad como la Casa de Visitas, ya que después de un tiempo, los Senescales desistieron de que el rey regresaría y cambiaron de residencia a la que estaba detrás de la Torre de Ecthelion.

Había pasado casi un mes desde el día que llegaran a Minas Tirith y el trabajo parecía que no iba a terminar nunca; el Senescal se encontraba atareado por tantos asuntos que atender y la Dama Éowyn estaba bastante ocupada en las Casas de Curación, por lo que aprovechaban lo mejor que podían las pocas horas libres que les quedaban, generalmente las dedicaban a organizar su partida a Ithilien y a hacer planes para la pequeña ciudad de Emyn Arnen. Al final del día terminaban exhaustos, sin embargo algunas veces se les veía caminando por los jardines de las casas de curación.

Aquella tarde, Faramir se había desocupado un poco más temprano y decidió ir a buscar a su Dama a las Casas de Curación, estaba por llegar cuando uno de los guardias de la Ciudadela lo llamó.

-Señor Faramir-escuchó.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó deteniéndose y dando media vuelta.

El guardia asintió y también se detuvo.

-El rey desea verlo, es algo urgente-repuso el hombre.

El tono del mensaje le dio mala espina.

-Bien-Faramir miró hacía atrás.-Por favor que alguien informe a la Dama Éowyn que me será imposible verla hoy en las Casas de Curación-ordenó.-Y que la veré más tarde.

El guardia hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Con el cielo iluminado en tonos naranjas, el Senescal, caminó con paso rápido hasta llegar a la Torre de Ecthelion, cruzó la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con un par de hombres que parecían regresar de alguna batalla.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó mirándolos. Reconoció inmediatamente a Barahir, amigo y compañero suyo en Ithilien.

-Han atacado la guarnición de Cair Andros-respondió el rey con seriedad.-Orcos solitarios al parecer.

La noticia le alarmó, la última vez que vio a Barahir y a los demás todo estaba bajo control.

-No había ningún orco rondando cuando salimos de Minas Tirith a Rohan-dijo.

-Al parecer esperaron un tiempo para volver a organizarse-dijo Barahir.-Sabíamos que esto ocurriría, destruimos el mal mayor pero el país sin nombre aún tiene muchos habitantes.

-Debemos impedir que crucen el río.

-Es una situación bastante delicada, más a sabiendas de que muchas de las personas que huyeron de la guerra están regresando a Minas Tirith y otras tantas se preparan para ir a Ithilien, incluyéndote a ti-dijo el Señor Aragorn.

-Si damos el aviso es posible que todos entren en pánico-repuso el Senescal.-Lo más sensato que se me ocurre es mandar grupos de exploración a lo largo del río y otros tantos del lado Este. De esa manera podremos hacerles frente.

-No hay suficientes hombres, no ahora que regresamos a los tiempos de paz-Barahir los miró a ambos.-Muchos no quieren volver a la batalla, desean recuperar su vida.

El Senescal suspiró preocupado. Lanzó una ojeada a Aragorn quien tenía el semblante serio y la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Faramir-dijo de pronto el rey de Gondor mirándolo.-Estuviste mucho tiempo en Ithilien por lo que tengo entendido.

-Sí, mi Señor-asintió.

-Tú podrías dirigir un grupo de hombres del otro lado del Anduin, mientras Barahir se encarga de Cair Andros y la parte Norte-continúo hablando el Señor Elessar.-Busquen a sus hombres de confianza, en no más de tres días deben partir. Enviaremos un mensaje a Rohan también- guardó silencio por unos minutos y vio a Faramir.-Trataré de encargarme de los asuntos que conciernen al reino. Despreocupate.

Faramir hizo un gesto afirmativo con el ánimo por los suelos.

-Enviaré un mensaje a Beregond, él se encuentra en Ithilien y puede reunir algunos hombres.

-Barahir, descansa un par de días y cuando esté todo listo regresa con tus hombres-el rey se dirigió a Barahir.

-Así lo haré, Señor-el soldado inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Se despidió de ambos con un ademán y salió junto con su compañero del Salón del Trono.

-Lamento que tengas que retrasar tu partida a Emyn Arnen-le dijo el rey cuando estuvieron solos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

Faramir negó moviendo la cabeza.

-Creo que sería peor arriesgar a todos.

-Es cierto, querido amigo-repuso el rey.-Nuevamente agradezco tu apoyo y consejo.

-Es un honor servirle, mi Señor-se detuvieron en las escalinatas que bajaban a la parte posterior del sexto círculo.-En tres días todo estará preparado.

-Descansa, Faramir-le dio unas palmaditas.

-Buenas noches, mi Señor-hizo una reverencia.

Al llegar a la Casa de los Senescales, Faramir se sorprendió de ver luz en el salón principal, era bastante tarde para que alguien estuviera despierto. Cruzó el umbral y se dio cuenta que en la chimenea el fuego se extinguía iluminando apenas el lugar.

-Éowyn-dijo en voz baja al ver a la Dama de Rohan recostada en el diván. La muchacha, que parecía haber estado esperándolo, dormía profundamente acurrucada bajo el manto estrellado que tiempo atrás fuera de Finduilas. El Senescal sonrió al verla, caminó hacía ella y se sentó en la orilla del diván. La besó en la mejilla con suavidad y le acarició el cabello.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo en un susurro-, siento haber tardado.

La Dama de Rohan abrió los ojos somnolienta.

-No son éstas horas propias para llegar a casa-le sonrió también y se movió un poco para que él se recostara.

-¿No?-Faramir se acomodo a su lado y la abrazó.-Tampoco son horas para que una princesa esté fuera de la cama-dijo seguido de un beso en los labios.

-Creí que tardarías menos.

-Llegaron noticias urgentes de Cair Andros.

-¿Sucedió algo?

El Senescal suspiró.

-Éowyn, tendré que partir-dijo con cierto pesar.-No solo en Cair Andros hay problemas, del otro lado de Anduin aún hay dispersos grupos de criaturas malignas y han estado atacando nuestras guarniciones-continuó.-El rey me encomendó ir a Ithilien-suspiró nuevamente.-Temo que nuestra partida a Emyn Arnen tendrá que posponerse.

Éowyn apretó su mano.

-¿Cuándo partirás?-la voz de la muchacha sonaba con cierta desazón.

-En tres días-él también se escuchó desaminado.-Buscaré algunos hombres y partiré junto con Barahir, fue quien trajo la noticia.-Te echaré de menos-dijo Faramir antes de girarse sobre ella y llenarla de besos.

Entre los jugueteos el Príncipe de Ithilien perdió el equilibrio y cayó del diván, después de unos segundos soltó una carcajada.

-Ten más cuidado, mi Señor-dijo la muchacha entre risas y dejándose caer sobre él.-No es seguro que viajes con algún hueso roto-lo besó y recargó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Después de instalarnos en Emyn Arnen y que todo esté en orden tengo planeado que vayamos a Belfalas-Faramir enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su Dama.

-Antes debemos cultivar nuestro jardín-dijo ella.

-Eso no lo olvido-sonrió el Senescal para sí, recordando el día en el que le pidió casarse con él.-Será un hermoso jardín, estoy seguro.

-Tendremos mucho trabajo apenas lleguemos a Ithilien.

-No lo dudo. Me alegra que estemos juntos en esto-dijo Faramir.

Los siguientes dos días el Senescal de Gondor buscó y organizó a los hombres que lo acompañarían a Ithilien, al final juntó un grupo de no más de una veintena. La mayoría de los que irían con él habían sido compañeros suyos en Ithilien y eso le hizo sentirse más seguro. Los reunió a todos en la vieja hostería que estaba en el tercer círculo de la ciudad y discutieron cuál sería la mejor forma de deshacerse de los grupos de orcos que aún deambulaban. Fue casi hasta el anochecer cuando el Príncipe de Ithilien regresó a casa.

-¿Bergil?-dijo al ver al muchacho de doce años en el jardín de la Casa de los Senescales. Habría estado hablando de algo con Éowyn porque en cuanto lo vieron ambos sonrieron.

-Mi Señor-el muchacho hizo una reverencia.-He venido a buscarle-dijo.

Faramir intercambió una mirada con Éowyn.-Desea que le entregues un mensaje a su padre.

-Con gusto entregaré tu mensaje, pero debo advertirte que un heraldo será de más utilidad-el Senescal se sentó junto a la Princesa de Ithilien.-Demoraré algunos días en Osgiliath.

-Preferiría que usted sea el mensajero, si eso no es un atrevimiento de mi parte-Bergil se mordió el labio.-Es algo importante y creo que escucharlo de usted

Faramir esbozó una leve sonrisa.-¿Qué mensaje le daré?

-Dígale a mi padre que no deseo ser un guardián de la Torre de Ecthelion, ni de la Compañía Blanca-curiosamente esas palabras hicieron que el Senescal se recordará a sí mismo.-Deseo ser un curador.

Faramir guardó silencio por unos minutos.-No puedo hacer eso, Bergil-el muchacho lo miró desilusionado.

-Pero…

-Créeme que entiendo a la perfección lo que te pasa-le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.-Al igual que tú, a tu edad hubiera preferido no tener nada que ver con el ejército de Gondor; pero a diferencia de ti, fui obligado por mi padre.-Faramir suspiró.-Beregond no te obligará a nada que no quieras hacer-hizo una pausa.- Si estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres será mejor que lo enfrentes.

Bergil guardó silencio pensativo.

-Pero si en verdad te interesa la curación, les tengo una propuesta a ambos.

-Podrías ser su tutora-dijo Faramir a Éowyn.-Ayudarlo a estudiar los libros, los escritos, todo lo que debe saber antes de ser curador.

-Lo apoyaría con gusto-sonrió la muchacha.

Faramir también sonrió.-¿Estás de acuerdo?-le preguntó a Bergil.

El niño asintió con el rostro lleno de alegría.

-Mañana búscame en las Casas de Curación-le dijo Éowyn a Bergil-, un par de horas antes del mediodía.

-Les agradezco, mis Señores-hizo una reverencia.-Veo que mi madre tenía razón cuando hablaba de los amigos de mi padre, son generosos y nobles-el chico se despidió de ellos y se alejó hasta perderse en el sendero que llevaba a las escaleras que bajaban al quinto círculo.

-He estado pensando que en Emyn Arnen hará falta una Casa de Curación-dijo Faramir mirando a Éowyn-, y alguien que se haga cargo de ella-sonrió.

-¿Pretendes que yo?-preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.

-Bergil podrá ayudarte-dijo el Senescal antes de besarla con suavidad-. El Mayoral está dispuesto a ir a Ithilien por un tiempo, pero cuando vuelva a Minas Tirith alguien debe hacerse cargo.

La Dama de Rohan no contestó, sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó.

-Si ésa es la responsabilidad que me encomienda el Señor de Emyn Arnen entonces estoy más que dispuesta a aceptarla-le dijo ella cuando se separaron.

Faramir buscó la mano de su Dama, y la tomó entre las suyas. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que esta vez sería mucho más difícil separarse de ella.

-Éowyn-dijo en un susurro antes de besarla y tomarla entre sus brazos. No quería soltarla. Ella también parecía estar dispuesta a no separarse de él.

Llegaron hasta su dormitorio sin siquiera reparar si alguien los había visto enredados entre besos desesperados y caricias torpes. En la oscuridad de la habitación la intensidad de los besos aumento, los suspiros dejaron de ser reprimidos y las caricias menos discretas. Faramir la desvistió con delicadeza y le besó todo el cuerpo mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos cada centímetro de éste, quería llevarse el recuerdo de ella en su tacto. Poco después se dejó desnudar por Éowyn, las delicadas manos de la muchacha recorrieron su cuerpo como queriéndolo guardar en su memoria. Aquella noche dieron vuelo a sus arrebatos, a sus deseos y a todo el amor que se tenían hasta terminar exhaustos y abrazados entre las sábanas. Esta vez la Dama de Rohan fue la primera en quedarse dormida acurrucada entre los brazos de su esposo.

Todavía era de madrugada cuando el Senescal de Gondor despertó, abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió un hueco en el estómago. Espero unos minutos antes de levantarse cuidando no despertar a Éowyn. Salió de sus aposentos, el baño ya estaba preparado como lo había ordenado. Cuando terminaba de vestirse vio entrar a Éowyn. La muchacha en silencio se acercó, llevaba en las manos un manto color verde olivo.

-Era de mi padre-dijo ella desdoblando la capa cuidadosamente.-No tardes, Faramir-se la puso sobre los hombros.

El Senescal la abrazó con fuerza.-Estaré aquí pronto, Dama mía-y la besó en la frente.

Un par de horas más tarde Faramir cabalgaba en silencio seguido de una veintena de hombres. Amanecía en el Este cuando atravesaron los campos Pelennor y la compañía apenas si alcanzaba a verse a lo lejos desde Minas Tirith. Nadie en la ciudad había notado su partida salvo Éowyn de Rohan, que miraba el vasto horizonte desde las murallas que daban al Este, esas mismas donde conoció al hijo de Denethor.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	17. Sin noticias

Nota I: Pues quería ponerle un poco de drama a esto, jaja. Aquí un relato de Éowyn en Ithilien. Leí por algún lado que en los años siguientes hubo algunas batallas para reestablecer completamente la paz en la Tierra Media.

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Éowyn

18 C.E.

Escuchó la llamada del cambio de guardia justo cuando terminaba de guardar los pergaminos dentro de la estantería, había estado revisando rigurosamente cada uno de ellos para asegurarse de que todo en las Casas de Curación estuviera en orden. Echó llave al mueble y suspiró mirando el atardecer enmarcado por su ventana, le recordó a Édoras; el cielo anaranjado salpicado por unas cuantas nubes le hizo pensar con nostalgia en su país, al que había dejado hacía casi veinte años. A pesar de que solía ir a Rohan de vez en vez, a veces era complicado hacerlo; y es que desde que el Señor Aragorn le otorgó la responsabilidad de dirigir las Casas de Curación su tiempo se consumía más rápido de lo que esperaba, aunado a sus responsabilidades como Princesa de Ithilien y como madre.

Guardó la llave en su cajón, tomó un par de capas que estaban dobladas y se puso encima la más grande, la otra la extendió sobre el respaldo del sillón donde un niño de apenas unos cinco años dormía. Elboron había insistido en acompañarla, apenas tuvo tiempo de estar con él; el niño había pasado casi toda la tarde con Bergil en el huerto ayudándolo a recolectar algunas hierbas. No podía estar más feliz, la presencia de Elboron en las Casas de Curación traía a todos alegría, incluso a lo más enfermos; y es que el niño, al igual que su padre, adoraba escuchar las viejas historias que aún se contaban entre los gondorianos.

-Elboron, es hora de irnos-susurró Éowyn acariciando las mejillas de su hijo.

El niño hecho un ovillo se quejó, abrió los ojos con pereza y la miró por algunos segundos antes de bostezar.

-Mamá, tengo hambre-dijo

Éowyn sonrió.

-Menos mal, en casa nos espera la cena-repuso despeinando su cabello y contemplándolo, era increíble el parecido que tenía con Faramir. Sonrió pensando en el Senescal, le extrañaba, hacía más de un mes había partido a las tierras del Norte.

Éowyn tomó la capa para colocarse al niño.

-¿Puede Bergil cenar con nosotros?-preguntó una vez que la Dama Blanca terminó de abrochar todos los botones.-Es importante que venga, prometió contarme cómo conoció al mediano-insistió. Con el paso de los años el hijo de Beregond se había vuelto un amigo muy cercano a los Príncipes y compañero de juegos de Elboron, a quien amaba como si fuese su propio hermano.

-No lo sé, Bergil tiene trabajo que hacer pero si está libre seguro nos acompaña-repuso la Dama de Rohan mirando al niño que estaba envuelto en la olivo, regalo del rey de Rohan.

-¿Podemos buscarlo?-le rogó Elboron.

-Lo más seguro es que esté en los jardines del lado norte-Éowyn terminó de abotonarse la capa que hacía años el Príncipe de Ithilien le había regalado y salieron del despacho. No tardaron mucho en encontrar al joven curador, caminaba de un lado a otro de los jardines.

-¡Bergil!-gritó emocionado Elboron corriendo hacia él.

-Mi Señora-el muchacho se detuvo en cuanto los vio.-Creí que habían marchado a casa.

Éowyn sonrió.-Me parece que alguien no piensa irse sin ti-señaló a Elboron con la mirada.

-¡Ven a casa a cenar!-el hijo de los Príncipes tiró del brazo de Bergil.-Prometiste contarme la historia del mediano.

-Aún hay mucho por hacer-se refería a un trabajo en concreto, la clasificación de las plantas curativas que llegaban del Sur. Bergil y Éowyn las habían estado estudiando.

-Vamos, Bergil-dijo Eowyn a su pupilo.-Has trabajado todo el día, te mereces un descanso.

-Anda-Elboron volvió a tirar de su brazo.-Vamos.

-Agradezco la invitación, mi Señora-inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Elboron sonrió.-Andando-dijo jalando al muchacho del brazo.

Los tres salieron de las Casas de Curación cuando empezaba a nevar, el viento arreció y se tornó helado, las pocas antorchas que iluminaban la ciudad se apagaron. Éowyn se cerró un poco más la capa y lo mismo hizo con la de su hijo, Bergil cargó entonces al niño y aceleraron el paso. Llegaron al palacio justo a tiempo, después de que cruzaron la puerta se desató una tormenta.

-Mi Señora, ¿qué noticias hay del Senescal?-le preguntó Bergil cuando atravesaban el salón principal después de que Elboron se echara a correr hacía el interior.

Tras escuchar la pregunta Éowyn sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, no había noticias del grupo de Faramir desde hacía días.

-No hemos tenido ningún mensaje de ellos desde que anunciaron su llegada Cair Andros-repuso con cierta preocupación.-Supe que partieron al Norte por el antiguo camino de Ithilien.

-Mi padre me dijo que irían al Norte, pretendían llegar a las tierras pardas porque había rumores de un conflicto-Bergil torció la boca.

-Hombres del Este siguen atacando las fronteras-dijo Éowyn.-Tu padre y Faramir fueron por órdenes del rey a llevarles un mensaje, a hacer una negociación-explicó.

-¿No deberíamos tener ya noticias de ellos?-le preguntó el joven curador.

La Dama de Rohan tragó saliva, claro que ya deberían tener noticias de ellos, Faramir solía enviar mensajeros para mantenerse en contacto por cualquier eventualidad que pudiera pasar. Si su cálculo no le fallaba, el Senescal ya habría tenido el encuentro con los hombres del Este en el lugar acordado.

-Imagino que las negociaciones duraron más de lo que esperábamos-dijo intentando convencerse a ella misma.

Bergil alzó los hombros desanimado.

-Vamos, Bergil, mejor será ocuparnos de lo que pasa aquí-intentó cambiar el tema porque ella misma se asustó al pensar que algo le pudo haber pasado a su esposo. Tras unos segundos sacudió la cabeza como para alejar los malos pensamientos y buscó a Elboron, el niño estaba asomado en una de las ventanas del comedor viendo nevar.

Éowyn estaba a punto de sentarse cuando Morwen apareció por el pasillo, venía apresurada y algo desconcertada.

-¿Sucede algo, Morwen?-le preguntó al tiempo que acomodaba su capa en uno de los percheros junto a las de Elboron y Bergil.

La mujer asintió.-Uno de los guardias de palacio ha anunciado que llegó un mensajero con noticias urgentes-repuso.

El corazón de Éowyn se aceleró e intercambió una mirada con Bergil, el muchacho parecía expectante.

-¿Ha entrado a la ciudad?-la Dama de Rohan tomó nuevamente su capa.-Da indicaciones de que pase a palacio para que coma y descanse-dijo tras la negativa de Morwen.

-Antes debemos hablar con él-intervino Bergil poniéndose de pie.

-Ha solicitado ver únicamente a la Princesa de Ithilien-Bergil estuvo a punto de protestar.

-Hazlo pasar a la biblioteca-le ordenó a la doncella.-Lleven comida caliente y agua fresca, seguro lo agradecerá-Morwen asintió y se retira a buscar al mensajero

-No puedo permitir que lo vea a solas, Señora Éowyn-el joven curador protestó.

-Bergil, soy responsable de Ithilien hasta que el Señor Faramir vuelva, te ordeno no te entrometas en esto. Entiendo tu preocupación por tener noticias de tu padre, pero no puedo permitirte que intervengas, mucho menos esperes que comparta contigo información que puede ser delicada-dijo la Dama de Rohan con voz dura mirándolo a los ojos.

El muchacho asintió en silencio.

-Ahora, tú y Elboron esperen aquí-le ordenó.-Espero no tardar-besó al pequeño niño en la frente y salió en dirección a la biblioteca para encontrarse con el mensajero.

-Morwen, por favor no permitas que se acerquen-y se refería a ambos, conocía bastante bien a su alumno como para imaginar que podía enviar a Elboron a espiar.-Dile a Fíriel que se mantenga cerca-hizo una mueca-, sólo por precaución.

-Así lo haré, mi Señora-Morwen le dio un apretón en el brazo.-Esperemos que sean buenas noticias-la animó.

Éowyn agradeció el gesto de la mujer.-Yo también así lo deseo-suspiró antes de cruzar el umbral.

La biblioteca del palacio de los Príncipes de Ithilien no era muy grande, era apenas una cuarta parte de la de Minas Tirith, sin embargo resguardaba una cantidad brutal de libros entre los que se encontraba la colección personal de Éowyn y Faramir, que incluía títulos relacionados con la historia de Rohan y Gondor, con herbología, artes y ciencias curativas. Los estantes de madera eran tan altos como el techo del lugar y un par de escritorios en los que los solían estudiar los príncipes y los eruditos de Emyn Arnen.

Junto a uno de los escritorios Éowyn vio a un hombre de pie, apenas lo iluminaba la luz de las velas, estaba cubierto con una capa gris muy parecida a la que vestían los montaraces de Ithilien. Apenas la vio hizo un gesto para saludarla.

-Debe estar cansado-Éowyn le tendió la mano.-Por favor tome asiento, he mandado traer comida y agua fresca para usted, y pedí que le preparan una cama.

-Le agradezco las atenciones, mi Señora, pero debo continuar mi viaje-dijo el mensajero.

A Éowyn se le paralizó el corazón cuando lo escuchó, esa voz, estaba segura, era la de Faramir. Trató de mantener la compostura, si fuera el Senescal las cosas serían diferentes.

-No permitiré que se marche sin antes atenderlo, se le ve cansado y maltrecho-intentó ver el rostro del hombre bajo la capucha.-Si no lo hago, ¿qué clase de anfitriona sería?-entrevió entonces el rostro del mensajero, era Faramir. La Dama de Rohan sintió un nudo en la garganta.-¿Faramir?-quería estar segura.

El hombre se quitó la capucha e intentó sonreír.-Estoy feliz de verte-dijo con voz débil y le tomó las manos.

Éowyn lo contempló, el Senescal tenía algunos moretones en el rostro y sangre seca cerca de la sien.-¿Estás bien?-no, no estaba bien, cuando acarició su rostro notó que ardía en fiebre.

El Príncipe de Ithilien asintió.-Fue un desafortunado regreso-dijo con los ojos sumidos en la tristeza, además lucía pálido y sin fuerzas. De un momento a otro perdió el conocimiento.

Éowyn alcanzó a sostenerlo para evitar que se golpeara por la caída.-No, Faramir-dijo intentando levantar el cuerpo de su esposo para llevarlo a uno de los sillones que estaban a unos metros. Cuando por fin logró acomodarlo en el sillón le quitó la capa y le desabrochó la camisola, se percató de que las ropas del Príncipe estaban ensangrentadas.-Ay, no-dijo intentando mantener la calma y más asustada que nunca.-¡Fíriel!-gritó a la doncella, necesitaba ayuda, el Senescal tenía un par de heridas en el abdomen, eran profundas y aunque parecían tratadas, ambas estaban infectadas.-¡Fíriel, por favor, necesito ayuda!-volvió a gritar.

-¿Ha pasado algo, mi Señora?-Firiel acababa de cruzar la puerta.

-Sí-dijo É mensajero…-sacudió la cabeza, no estaba para explicaciones.-Necesito que traigas paños húmedos-ordenó.-Llama a Bergil.

Fíriel asintió y con paso apurado fue a buscar al joven curador y los paños húmedos. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que el muchacho apareciera en la puerta de la bibliteca.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude-dijo.-¿Qué ha…-Bergil vio a Faramir recostado en el sillón.

-Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo-repuso la Dama de Rohan.-Pero arde en fiebre y tiene un par de heridas que no sanaron.

-Los trapos húmedos, mi Señora-era Morwen.

Lograron estabilizar la temperatura del Senescal y librarlo de las infecciones, las heridas la limpiaron y curaron con ayuda de los ungüentos que Éowyn guardaba en casa. Finalmente llevaron a Faramir hasta sus aposentos para que descansara.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntó Bergil algo desconcertado cuando estaban en uno de los salones del palacio.

-No lo sé-la voz de Éowyn estaba entrecortada.-No sé qué pudo haber pasado-se levantó de la silla y salió a la terraza, necesitaba aire fresco. Suspiró, se recargó en la barandilla de metal y vio la ciudad apenas iluminada por las lámparas de aceite entre las calles, escuchó un alboroto que venía de las puertas de la ciudad.

-Señora-era uno de los guardias de Ithilien.-Llegó el Señor Bergil junto con algunos hombres que partieron al norte.

-Hazlos pasar-le ordenó la Dama de Rohan-los veré en la sala de consejo.

Cuando vio a Beregond supo que no iba a recibir buenas noticias, el hombre también se veía maltrecho.

-Lamento traer malas noticias, Señora-Beregond la miró con tristeza.-Fuimos atacados en el camino, apenas tomábamos rumbo al Norte cerca del viejo camino de Ithilien cuando nos sorprendió un grupo de hombres y orcos-le dijo.-Perdimos a mi Señor Faramir, lo tomaron prisionero, y lamentablemente algunos miembros de nuestra compañía resultaron muertos-el rostro de Beregond estaba ensombrecido.-Huímos, pues no teníamos ventaja ante ellos.

Éowyn escuchó con atención, supuso entonces que Faramir había logrado huir de sus captores y viajado solo hasta Emyn Arnen. Pidió a los demás hombres que salieran y la dejaran sola con Beregond.

-Vayan a asearse y a tomar un descanso, ha sido un viaje difícil-les dijo la Princesa de Ithilien.-Yo debo hablar con Beregond sobre las acciones que hay tomar a partir de hoy-los hombres tras una reverencia salieron de la sala del consejo.-El Señor Faramir no fue hecho prisionero, querido Beregond-sonrió Éowyn ante el rostro sorprendido del gondoriano.-Ha llegado hace unas horas, mal herido, pero vivo. Le atendí junto con tu hijo-guardó silencio unos segundos.-No queda más que esperar a que despierte, hasta entonces te ordeno descansar y tomar un poco de aire.

El rostro de Beregond se cubrió de lágrimas de alegría.-No sabe lo bien que hace escuchar esto-le dijo con la voz entrecortada.-Pero a la vez me apena, no lo protegí lo suficiente, no tuve oportunidad de ayudarlo ni de hacer algo.

-No, Beregond-interrumpió la Princesa.-No debes sentirte culpable por nada, nadie esperaba el ataque-la muchacha lo miró a los ojos.-Anda a descansar y a buscar a tu hijo, está bastante preocupado.-dijo por fin.

Beregond asintió haciendo una reverencia y salió de la sala de consejo. Éowyn en cambio, se quedó sentada mirando hacia la nada, le preocupaban las noticias que habían llegado y temía que estallara una guerra contra los hombres del Este. Tragó saliva.

-Mamá-la voz del pequeño Elboron la sorprendió en el silencio. Vio al niño caminando hacia ella.

-Mi amor-la Dama de Rohan se puso de pie para ir hacia él y cargarlo.-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo dormir-se recargó en su hombro y la abrazó.-Tuve una pesadilla.

Éowyn besó la frente del niño.-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?-Elboron asintió abrazándose más a ella.

En silencio, y con su hijo en brazos fueron hasta los aposentos de éste donde lo arropó, lo abrazó por unas horas hasta que se quedó dormido. La Dama de Rohan entonces salió del dormitorio en silencio, iría a descansar también.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, Éowyn-escuchó la débil voz del Príncipe de Ithilien al cruzar el umbral.

-¡Has despertado!-dijo yendo directo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama junto a Faramir. En la oscuridad alcanzó a verlo, ambos se sonrieron. El Senescal se incorporó con algo de trabajo y la abrazó con fuerza. Éowyn dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!


	18. Irse de casa

Nota I: Me tardé un montón con éste porque no sabía cómo manejar lo que posiblemente vivió Faramir en vísperas de mudarse a Ithilien. Espero no haber abusado de la melancolía del personaje.

Nota II: Ningún personaje, lugar o nombre son míos, todos pertenecen al maestro JRRTolkien y su obra. Esto solo es un fanfic cuya única finalidad satisfacer esa necesidad de escribir que a veces le da a uno.

Faramir

3020 T.E.

La calidez del verano empezaba a sentirse en la capital de Gondor, lo que significaba que había pasado casi un año desde que los Príncipes de Ithilien se casaran. Desde entonces todo había sido trabajo y estudio para ambos; a Faramir de Gondor le fue encomendada la responsabilidad de expulsar las huestes de orcos y criaturas oscuras de Ithilien, lo cual le llevó más tiempo del que se imaginó pues a pesar de que Sauron había sido derrotado, miles de orcos huyeron a refugiarse a los bosques; mientras tanto Éowyn se dedicó al estudio de las artes de la curación bajo la tutela de el Mayoral, dejándole apenas tiempo libre.

Fue una tarde lluviosa cuando Faramir anunció al rey Elessär su decisión de partir a Emyn Arnen. Las fronteras ya estaban aseguradas y muchos ithileanos comenzaban a mostrarse inquietos, pues la estancia de los príncipes en Minas Tirith empezaba a prolongarse. El soberano de Gondor dio su consentimiento y le recomendó preparar el viaje con sumo cuidado, pues en la caravana irían familias completas, entre los que se contaban niños, ancianos y mujeres que nunca habían atravesado los campos del Pelennor.

-Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo el rey tras una pausa.-Y olvídate de los asuntos de Minas Tirith, has trabajado bastante dejando de lado tu partida a Ithilien.

-Seguiré atendiendo los asuntos que a mi cargo de Senescal corresponden, mi Señor-dijo Faramir.

-Ithilien será tu responsabilidad, ahora ve y habla con tus hombres, organizalos, a ellos y a sus familias, y asegúrate de devolverle la gloria a Emyn Arnen-sonrió Aragorn.

Faramir sonrió e hizo una reverencia.-Así lo haré-repuso antes de salir del enorme despacho del rey.

Bajo la lluvia, y envuelto en la capa verde olivo, caminó hasta las Casas de Curación para buscar a Éowyn e ir a casa.

-Mi Señora Éowyn está aún con el Mayoral-dijo Ioreth al verlo cruzar el pasillo principal.-¿Desea que vaya a buscarla?

-No… No, Ioreth-Faramir alzó los hombro-, la esperaré-dijo.

La anciana mujer le sonrió con ternura, hizo una reverencia y continuó su camino. El Senescal caminó por el pasillo que daba a los jardines y, en el umbral, se detuvo para contemplarlos; estaba seguro de que extrañaría caminar por entre los árboles que ahí crecían y detenerse a observar el cielo del Este. Hasta antes de partir al frente de batalla, solía pasar días enteros ahí. No olvidaba cuando, estando aún pequeño, su madre se sentaba con él a la sombra de un árbol y le contaba las historias más maravillosas que jamás escuchó. Suspiró sin dejar de mirar la lluvia, una tarde así Finduilas pereció, lo que más recordaba de aquel día era que su padre lo reprendió por no querer irse a casa.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que la Dama de Rohan acababa de detenerse a su lado.

-Faramir-dijo ésta con suavidad. El Senescal entonces volvió su vista y al verla sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, querida Éowyn- la saludó antes de besar su mejilla.-Te propondría caminar en los jardines pero la lluvia ha arreciado-dijo.

-Entonces no saldremos de aquí hasta dentro de un rato-lo tomó de la mano.-¿Qué deseas hacer, Señor mío?

Faramir sonrió, la tomó por la cintura y la besó.-Hablar con la Señora Éowyn a solas, hay noticias que debo darle.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas la Dama de Rohan lo guío hasta el estudio que compartía con el Mayoral. Después de que Ioreth les llevará un par de copas de vino y algunos bocadillos, Faramir le comunicó a su esposa que debían planear su partida a Emyn Arnen.

-He concluido aquí mis tareas-dijo.-El rey nos ha dado su consentimiento.

Éowyn lo miró sin hacer ningún gesto, sin decir palabra alguna. Suspiró después de varios segundos.

-Faramir yo…-tragó saliva.-Estoy feliz de escucharlo, y nada deseo más que ir contigo a Emyn Arnen-bajó un poco la mirada.-No creo estar lista para dejar mis estudios con el Mayoral.

-No los dejarás-repuso Faramir.-Él irá con nosotros. Aceptó ir a Emyn Arnen por un tiempo-la miró a los ojos.-Te preparará para hacerte cargo de las Casas de Curación de Ithilien-ante la mirada atónita de la chica Faramir sonrió.

-¿yo?, mi Señor, yo no…

-Lo que te propuse cuando llegamos a Minas Tirith no fue ninguna broma-dijo con seriedad.-Éowyn, he hablado con el rey y con el Mayoral. Serás la primera mujer en Gondor que dirija un sanatorio-la tomó de la mano.

Sin esperarlo ella se abalanzó sobre él, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó y le besó los labios.

-Me esforzaré para estar a la altura-dijo después de que se separaran.

-Lo estás, mi Señora-le acarició el rostro.

Entonces se quedaron abrazados en silencio. Faramir se percató de que la lluvia había cedido, el golpeteo del agua contra las ventanas cesó.

-Es hora de ir a casa-le dijo sin soltarla-, me parece que ya no llueve.

Éowyn asintió.

Cuando salieron de las Casas de Curación hacia la calle que los llevaba al sexto círculo, ya había oscurecido. La ciudad, allá abajo, se veía iluminada con antorchas y lámparas de aceite y a pesar de la hora aún podía percibirse mucho movimiento. Los Príncipes llegaron a casa donde los esperaba una cálida cena.

Organizar su partida a Ithilien fue más difícil de lo que imaginaron, Faramir no esperaba que un número considerable de ciudadanos estuvieran dispuestos a seguirlos, y es que muchos deseaban regresar a Emyn Arnen para retomar la vida que la guerra les había arrebatado, otros tantos apreciaban y amaban al Senescal y deseaban servirle. Entre tanto alboroto el Príncipe apenas tenía tiempo para sí, a veces el trabajo lo aturdía tanto que terminaba por salir de su despacho y refugiarse en los jardines de las Casas de Curación.

-No ha cambiado en nada, mi Señor Faramir-escuchó una voz tras él. Faramir había huído aquel día de sus deberes y no pensaba continuar hasta tomar un poco de aire.

-Necesitaba un respiro-repuso sonriendo a la mujer de edad avanzada que acababa de sentarse a su lado.-Extrañaré este lugar, Ioreth-dijo suspirando.-Toda mi vida la pase aquí.

Ioreth le sonrió.-Aún recuerdo cuando su madre le traía y por horas se sentaban en la hierba. Le escuchaba atento cuando le hablaba de aquellas viejas historias.

-Creo que por ella me volqué al estudio-sonrió con melancolía.-Y he pensado que también tuviste algo que ver, Ioreth-la miró. Amaba a aquella mujer como si fuera su abuela, Faramir no olvidaba que ella fue quien prácticamente lo crió después de la muerte de Finduilas.-Eras muy buena inventando historias para saciar mi curiosidad.

-Una forma debía encontrar para animarlo-se ruborizó un poco Ioreth.-Y Mithrandir me encomendó cuidar que usted no perdiera el interés por su pueblo.

-Lo lograste, Ioreth-dijo.-A la fecha no he perdido el interés de seguir instruyéndome en la historia de Gondor-guardó silencio.

-No dudo que escribirá libros y tratados sobre todo lo que ha pasado-la mujer lo miró orgullosa.

Faramir sonrió-. Y pienso contar a todos sobre la mujer que ayudó al rey a curarme y que advirtió las buenas nuevas.

-Lo único que hice fue mi deber como enfermera de esta casa, mi Señor-se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Ioreth-Faramir también se levantó-, en verdad agradezco bastante todo lo que hiciste por mí-se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos-. Te echaré de menos.

La mujer sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrazó al Senescal y besó su frente.

-Que la gracia de Ilúvatar te proteja, y que los Valar guíen tu camino-le dijo Ioreth.-Te esperan días venturosos en Ithilien.

Por primera vez Faramir se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la echaría de menos, después de todo Ioreth siempre había estado a su lado y lo cuidaba cuando nadie más lo hacía. De pequeño solía contarle historias o escucharlo relatar sus propios cuentos. Además de su madre, Ioreth había sido una de las mujeres más importantes en su infancia, si bien dejó de frecuentarla por mucho tiempo, no olvidaba sus cariños. Se despidió de ella sabiendo que quizás sería el último día que la vería, habría querido que le acompañara a Ithilien pero era imposible.

-Ioreth no puede viajar-le había dicho el Mayoral anteriormente.-Su edad y su salud no se lo permiten-y suspiró-. Es una mujer fuerte a pesar de todo, ha sabido sobrellevar su enfermedad, pero temo que un viaje tan largo termine por agotarla.

La vio desaparecer por los pasillos que comunicaban a los dormitorios de los enfermos mientras el sol se ocultaba tras él. Regresó a su despacho sin esperar a la Dama Éowyn, ella debía quedarse por más tiempo en las Casas de Curación y acordaron verse en casa. Se sentó ante su escritorio y se dispuso a revisar una cantidad considerable de pergaminos, entre los que se encontraban los decretos del rey Elessär para su partida a Ithilien, los registros de las personas que viajarían con él y algunos documentos relacionados con la geografía de Emyn Arnen. Suspiró y se talló los ojos luego de un rato. Levantó la mirada hacia su ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba oscureciendo.

-Faramir, amigo mío-dijo una voz al tiempo que se abría la puerta. Era el señor Aragorn.

-Mi Señor…-se levantó inmediatamente e hizo una reverencia.-¿Desea que haga algo por usted?

-Relajarte un poco quizás-el soberano de Gondor se sentó frente al escritorio y Faramir lo imitó.-Es bastante tarde y llevas días enteros trabajando a este ritmo.

-No me permitiré dejar asuntos pendientes, mi Señor-respondió.-Planeo marcharme en tres semanas a lo mucho.

-Cuando me anunciaste tu partida te ordené que dejaras de ocuparte de las cosas que competan a la ciudad-dijo Aragorn- y que te dedicaras únicamente a organizar tu partida, una vez que estés instalado en Emyn Arnen podremos discutir los asuntos del reino.

-Pero, mi Señor, yo…

-Pediré a Húrin que se encargue de los asuntos de la ciudad-lo interrumpió.-Tú ya has hecho demasiado todo este tiempo, y te lo agradezco, Faramir.

-No he hecho más lo que es mi deber.

-Ahora te ordeno dejar esto e ir a casa-Aragorn se puso de pie.

Faramir asintió un tanto aliviado, se levantó de la silla y salió detrás de su Señor. Ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de la torre de Ecthelion hasta salir a la Ciudadela donde el árbol blanco del rey contrastaba con la noche oscura. Se quedaron de pie contemplando la oscuridad que se extendía en el horizonte.

-Nunca pensé que me marcharía de aquí-dijo después de un suspiro-. Demoré mi partida a Emyn Arnen porque en el fondo me resisto a irme-confesó-, aquí está toda mi vida, dejarla atrás me asusta.

El Señor Aragorn que estaba junto a él suspiró también, alzó la vista al cielo.

-No dejes que la nostalgia te gane, querido amigo-dijo sin apartar su vista del cielo estrellado-. Ésa ha sido la debilidad de muchos pueblos, no permitas que te impida disfrutar todo lo que aún tienes que vivir-.

Faramir asintió en silencio-. Deseo tanto tener la fuerza de Éowyn, ella dejó Rohan sin chistar, sin poner pretextos o alguna excusa-dijo luego de unos segundos-. Es tan determinada-suspiró pensando en ella-.

-Lo sé, y a ambos Ithilien los espera. Su vida allá será venturosa-repuso el rey-. Amigo, no me queda más que aconsejarte que seas fuerte y que no permitas que tu pasado te abrume.

Intento sonreír-. Gracias por sus palabras, mi Señor-dijo al tiempo que la brisa nocturna se dejó sentir.

-Será mejor descansar-. El rey hizo un gesto de despedida.

Faramir hizo una reverencia y después de despedirse del soberano de Gondor caminó en dirección al sexto círculo. En el umbral lo recibió Éowyn, se abrazó fuerte a ella y dejó caer algunas lágrimas.

-Lo siento-dijo ante la mirada de la Dama.

-Estaremos juntos en esto, Faramir-secó sus lágrimas-. Sé lo difícil que es marcharse de casa.

El Senescal agradeció las palabras de Éowyn, volvió a abrazarse a ella y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias, dama mía-dijo en su oído. Y supo que a pesar de todo ella siempre estaría a su lado y con eso era suficiente.

¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!


End file.
